


Catwoman II

by redheadbecky



Series: Catwoman [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadbecky/pseuds/redheadbecky
Summary: When Catwoman steal something she shouldn't she encounters two faces from her past that she thought she had forgotten......Bucky Barnes only just recovering from his ordeal with Hydra meets another former asset, only there is more to her than he ever realized, a face from the past that haunts him appears in more way that one....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Name: Katherine "Kat" Selina Rogers  
> Nickname: Kat (By Steve) Kitty (By Bucky)  
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 5' 10"  
> Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Hair colour: Blonde  
> Date of birth: July 4, 1918  
> Missing persons file created: 1945 four days after the death of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, her finance  
> File created by: Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers  
> Relationship: Twin brother.  
> …..........................  
> Full Name: Alina Dubrovna  
> Aliases: Selina Kyle, Elva Barr, Sadie Kelowski, Marguerite Tone, Felicia Hardy, Katherine Summers  
> Code Name: Catwoman  
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 5' 10"  
> Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Hair: Blond (dyed platinum blonde)  
> Affiliation: Questionable (former HYDRA Asset)

Alina is a product of a Hydra experiment, one where they merged the Super Soldier serum with that of animal DNA, she had been Subject Feline X25, pumped full of a mix of the serum and cat DNA she became faster, stronger, more graceful, more agile and has a tendency to curl up and sleep in the sun, much to the amusement of her handlers, in the beginning anyway. Everyone knows that Felines are not the most obedient of beings and unfortunately she also gained that as a trait from the mix, they fixed that by putting her in the machine...you know the one, the one that removes all sense of who you are, the one that removed all her memories and any inclining at who she used to be, and if she really missed behaved they shoved her in cryo for a few years. It was the last time out of cryo that she managed to escape, lets just say lots of bodies and lots of injuries later she went underground and into hiding. She isn't going to go back......ever. Alina taps her heel against the chair as she watches the news, her other hand stroking that of her faithful cat, no matter what had happened the past few years she had found her, she's currently curled up on her lap her tail wrapped around her wrist as she watches the Battle of New York unfold on the news. It's mayhem, she supposes she should help, but that involves getting up plus it looks like these  _superheroes_ have it all down, she looks up at one of those whale things flies past her window, she raises an eyebrow as the cat's head lifts to glare at the beast for disturbing his sleep. 

“I know how you feel, Sarah” the cat huffs and curls back up again. “I suppose we should get going before the home owner returns, what say we move uptown out of the line of fire” Sarah stands and stretches before jumping to the floor and sitting on Alina's duffle bag. She smirks and stands pulling her mask from across her eyes and stashing her steal, a stunning champagne diamond lion's head engagement ring, grabbing the bag and then Sarah she sneaks out the window and up to the roof top where she has to pull out her gun to shoot some stupid weird alien, her whip in her other hand she snaps it out to wrap around another alien's gun, pulling it from him before shooting, Sarah just sits at her feet, bored. Clear she pulls her duffle onto her back before taking off at a run, Sarah running behind her.

................................

That was four years ago, she had done well to stay out of trouble, well, mostly out of trouble, she steals the odd thing, when she can't help herself, you know what I mean, when you see something so beautiful you can't help but get sticky fingers around it. She hears about the downfall of SHIELD, they had been on her tail for a while, figures they might stop now they had fallen, of course she should have known better, now that SHIELD had fallen HYDRA had come out of the woodwork and wanted their assest back. Aparently she hadn't been the only one to go rogue, their Winter Soldier also had, she had met him a few times, trained with him a bit, they were never allowed to be alone together, she never understood it but it wasn't her place to question at the time, now she does, now she has been getting her memories back, that's another reason she had left HYDRA in the first place, stupid HYDRA and their stupid brainwashing. She looks up at the stars from where she lays on the top of an apartment complex, she would come here when her nightmares would get especially bad or whenever she couldn't sleep or both. Her leg hangs over the edge and swings as she closes her eyes to watches the flashes of her past life. The two small boys she used to follow around, one her brother, her twin, he used to be fierce about her, would do anything to protect her, and the other, his brunette blue eyed friend, they'd spend every free moment together, the three of them. Though she can't remember their names or her own real one, she knows that they were inportant to her, she reaches up and brushes the tears from her face. She shakes her head before standing and stalking across the rooftop of the apartment building opposite that of her targets, her boot heels clicking away as she goes, her whip hangs at her hip and her pistol on the opposite thigh, she tilts her head to look across at the target apartment and removes her whip from her side. She purrs a little before snapping the whip out and throwing it out to wrap around a pipe opposite before she jumps, swinging across the street and into the open window, her whip unravels and she rolls to a stop before stealthly moving through the apartment to the safe in the study, she had watched the apartment for three days for this, her fingers find the safe and she smirks taking the dial and feeling the way it unlocks under her fingers. She would think someone that is as careful as this guy would have a better safe. She pulls it open and grabs the memory stick, slipping it into a pocket on her belt then grabs the paper files and closing the safe, she cocks her head and pulls her gun and turning. There he stands, former director of SHIELD Nick Fury, in his pjs, well black lounge pants for pjs. 

“Put them back and I won't shoot you” she cocks her head looking to the file in her hand, she loves a challenge. Purring she smirks and bolts for the window, followed by gun shoots, she swaps her gun for her whip and jumps out the window snapping it out to wrap around the building ahead of her before she lowers to the ground and takes off at a run, Nick Fury firing into the street at her as she goes.

.........................

Reaching the abandoned psychiatric hospital she vaults over the fence after throwing her duffle and lands in a crouch before she straightens and grabs the bag disappearing inside. Her feline eyesight helping her to see the way in the dark, danke corridors means she finds her small living space perfectly. Sarah is curled in front of the already lit fire, that Alina had lit before leaving, and been joined by a few friends, Alina rolls her eyes, bloody felines are drawn to her, so much so that she can go to bed with one, Sarah, and wake up with ten. Alina places her gloves hands on her hips as Sarah looks up at her, if a cat could look unapologtic it is right then, Sarah lowers her head and goes back to cuddling with her buddies.

“I'll.....go get the cream” Alina turns and leaves the room again.

.............................

Bucky Barnes, former Winter Soldier has trouble sleeping, had done since Steve had jogged his memories back in Washington, it hadn't taken him long to then track Bucky down, something tells the former Hydra assassin it was subconscious, that some part of him wanted to be found by Steve and Sam who went out of their way to help him. Of course now more memories are resurfacing, memories of him and Steve, memories of the war, memories of Hydra, memories of......her, his Kitty, his Katherine. The blonde bombshell that had legs that seemed to go on forever, he remembers the three of them, him and Steve sitting together with Katherine sprawled out across their laps, Steve with his fingers in her hair and Bucky with his hands on those legs. He may have seemed like a lady's man to the world but Steve knew Bucky would always go home to Katherine, until the one time he didn't. Bucky hasn't plucked up the nerve to ask Steve what happened after.......after the fall. He punches the punching bag in front of him with his metal hand, the plates whirling away as he pulls his hand back. He sighs and steps back and runs his humans hand through his hair.

“Hey, Buck” he glances over his shoulder at Steve as he walks towards the weight machine without looking up.

“Steve” he replies turning back to the punch bag.

“Couldn't sleep?” Bucky just grunts in acknowledgement. “Nightmares?” Bucky pauses and thinks back on what woke him.

.......................................

_Bucky wakes and pulls the warm body beside him closer, nuzzling into the mess of blonde hair and tangling his legs with hers, she's smiling, he can practically hear her smiling away and he can't help but smile back. She turns to face him and he is always struck how beautiful she is, even first thing in the morning, he brings a hand up and brushes her hair back from her face and those big blue eyes stare back at him._

_“What time did you and Steve get back?”_

_“Eleven”_

_“Oooo rebels” she teases and he pulls her closer._

_“You were already asleep...and we are the rebels” she rests her head on his chest as he threads his fingers into her hair._

_“If...someone hadn't worn me out” Bucky chuckles as she looks up at him, blue eyes sparkling as he leans down to kiss her._

_“You loved it”_

_“I love you” he smiles and cuddles her tight against his chest._

_“I love you too, Kitty”_

...........................................

Bucky blinks and looks to Steve who is watching him back, concerned now, Bucky clears his throat.

“No, not a nightmare” he finally answers, Steve softens as if he knows.

“Kat?” Bucky looks down.

“Yeah” Steve sighs and moves towards Bucky.

“Come with me” Steve walks out of the room and Bucky frowns following after him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stops abruptly causing Bucky to walk into his back with a grunt.

“Sir?” Bucky looks around Steve to find former director Fury standing in the communal kitchen arms folded all over his chest.

“Rogers...” Fury glances to Bucky. “Barnes....emergency meeting...take a seat” he nods to the dining table that is big enough for all of them to sit at, not that they used it that much, Stark, Jane, Darcy and Banner rarely leave the labs. Thor and Pietro are usually with them, Thor for Jane and Pietro for Darcy, he keeps trying, bless him. Wanda doesn't like spending much time around Bucky, she told him it's cause his moods are usually too dark for her and her powers flare up around him, so she spends her time with Vision, Bucky is pretty sure that is something as well. Natasha is borderline forgiving him for shooting through her when he was the Winter Soldier, and Clint follows her lead so....so far only Bucky, Sam and Steve use the table. The two of them sit down together and watch the others arrive, Sam sitting on Steve's other side and the others, the ones that dislike him most, all manage to sit as far away from Bucky as they can. Natasha gives him an apologetic look as she sits at his side. As soon as everyone sits down Fury turns and points to the tv screen, FRIDAY lights it up and shows a grainy screen grab of Catwoman. “This woman broke into my apartment last night and stole sensitive files from my safe”

“Someone broke into your apartment?” Stark teases with a smirk. “ _ **Your**_ apartment” Fury rolls his eyes and brings up the woman's file.

“She's known as Catwoman, and my apartment was not the first she has stolen from......” he flicks the next screen. “Over the past 10 years she has appeared, stealing things from a simple feline broach to one of the worlds most expensive panther bracelet”

“The Wallis Simpson bracelet?” Natasha asks leaning on the desk.

“Yes, worth $4.5 million” a whole table of eyebrows shot up. “She nor it where found”

“Till now” Bruce points out nodding the screen. “Who is she?”

“HYDRA” Bucky states. “I remember her”

“Buck?” Steve asks looking to his friend.

“When my memories started coming back they told me it was happening again, that it started with her” he points to the screen grab of Catwoman. “They called her Alina, she was an infiltrator, we trained together once or twice”

“What else?”

“She's agile, fast, flexible, everything about the way she moves is very....feline and they” Bucky looks down. “They wiped her, like me....took away her memories, I remember hearing her screaming for them to stop” Steve places a hand on his shoulder.

“It's not your fault Bucky” he nods stiffly.

“She didn't talk much, but when she did, she always made this noise”

“A purr” Fury replies. “She made the same noise last night”

“So she takes the whole cat thing a little far” Stark mumbles pushing his sunglasses up his head.

“Cause she is part feline” Bucky states. “They pumped her full of the serum we have” he waves to himself and Steve. “But they were experimenting, so they mixed it with feline DNA as well” he looks to Natasha. “Then put her through similar training you went through with the Red Room...she was their best infiltrator and I was their best assassin”

“What do you want us to do?” Wanda asks looking to her brother who's attention has wandered again. Fury asks FRIDAY to bring something else up on the screen.

“I followed her to an abandoned psychiatric hospital in Brooklyn” Steve shudders.

“That place used to give me the creeps” Bucky snorts a laugh. Steve shoots him a look. 

“The plan” Fury steers them back to Catwoman. “Barnes, Romanoff and Barton will enter and extract this Catwoman and my files, she is former HYDRA she may have important information that will lead us to unknown fractions and bases”

“Why Barnes?” Barton asks, grumpily.

“He may be the only one trained to bring her down, cause of the serum in her, Rogers, Wilson, you'll be outside in case she slips through”

“Good...I don't want to go in there” Steve mumbles.

“Been a while since I was in Brooklyn” Bucky states looking to Steve who glances back at him.

“You have an hour....suit up” Fury turns and leaves, Romanoff and Barton following and heading to the tower equipment room, Bucky stands to do the same but Steve touches his arm.

“When we get back, we'll talk about Kat” Bucky nods and follows the two former SHIELD agents out

..............................................

Alina lays curled up with the cats in front of the fire, her platinum white hair scattered behind her head as she keeps her eyes on the flames, there is something so.....calming about watching them flicker. Her peace is shattered by one of Sarah's friends crying out from the doorway, Alina turns her head to look at it before listening, thanks to her enhanced hearing she could hear the footsteps on the floor below her, someone is in her home. She bolts up and jumps through the ceiling tiles above her before settling it back, the cats would keep her informed, she and Sarah share a look before the tile drop completely, keeping her hidden.

...........................

Barton, Barnes and Romanoff split up, each taking a floor, Bucky has to agree with Steve when he said this place gives him the creeps. The only light comes from the torch attached to the top of Bucky's rifle and the whole place has a poor horror movie, someone is about to die vibe about it.

“ _I feel like I am being watched”_ Barton states over coms.

“Probably are” Bucky replies. “She probably knows we are here”

“ _That information would have been useful before we entered the creepy killer hospital”_

“I said she had feline DNA, I figured you would work out that that means her senses are enhanced” Bucky spins and points his flashlight back behind him catching a flash of a tail. He narrows his eyes before turning back and working his way forward.

“ _She'll be fast as well, with the super soldier serum”_

“Probably” he turns into a room where light and heat is coming from. “I found her litter” he teases.

“ _Coming to you then”_ Natasha states.

“ _Can we hurry up? I really think I am about to die just from the filth alone”_ Bucky rolls his eyes and he can swear he can hear Natasha rolling hers as well, Bucky enters the room lowering his rifle a little and looking around, five cats are sat curled around one another by the fire, half lit, there is a safe in the corner, open, she must still be here then, she wouldn't have left it open, he glances to the cats which haven't moved and then around the room for anywhere she could hide before moving towards the safe, would she have been stupid enough to stash them in there, he reaches out only for a figure to hurtle into him, he braces himself and pushes back, which is followed by a snarl, Catwoman stands in front of him, half crouched, ready to strike, her metal nails glint in the light from the fire.

.....................

_Catwoman launches at the Winter Soldier, her nails slashing at his metal arm held in front of him, she's faster then him, more agile, he is going to need to rely on brute strength to bring her down. She's moving so fast he can't make out her face beneath her mess of white hair, he can hear the little bell on her collar twinkling away as she moves, she gets her arm around his neck and swings herself around onto his back, she purrs in his ear and he can feel her smirking as she licks his face, growling he swings her back around, she lands and rolls till she is upright again, a smirk plastered across her lips._

.......................

This is not the same Catwoman, well it is, but the confidence, the flirtatious smirk, are gone, she's afraid and cautious...she's broken. A sudden flare of protectiveness flares in his chest as she stares, blue eyes wide as she looks for an escape. He steps towards her and she takes one back, her hand fiddles with something small, the flash drive, his eyes flicker to the fire where paper files burns......by the time he looks back to her, all he sees is her white hair trailing behind her as she runs.

“Damn it!” he snaps chasing after. “She's running towards the exit!”

“ _I'm almost there”_ Natasha states, running down the stairs. Bucky is right behind Catwoman who pushes herself up off the wall and over Natasha who skids on her knees right where Catwoman had been stood, Catwoman rolls as she lands and starts running again, Natasha gets up and joins the chase. “Barton!”

“ _I'm on the roof”_

“What?”

“Why?” Barton's nervous laugh echoes through the coms.

“ _They chased me....the cats”_ Natasha and Bucky share an amused look before they go back to looking at Catwoman who throws open the doors.

“Steve!!”

“ _We got her”_ Bursting through the door after her, Natasha and Bucky pause as she vault, seamlessly over the fence and takes off at a run.

“ _Damn”_ Sam states as he flies overhead.

“We need a ride” Natasha snaps through her coms, suddenly one of Stark's cars peels around the corner and skids to a stop, Tony peers out and smirks.

“Get in looser, we're going catnapping” Bucky rolls his eyes but climbs in with Natasha, Clint and Steve hurry to join them as they follow Sam above them.

“Where is she Sam?”

“ _On the bike ahead of you”_ They spot the bike weaving between cars ahead of them.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alina stops the bike when she feels she has reached far enough away from her pursuers, she hides it in one of the bushes close by and heads into Prospect Park and stalks towards the zoo.

....................

Sam lands at the entrance to the park and watches her move away from him, he taps his coms.

“She's headed into Prospect Park, do you want me to keep following her?”

“ _There's still only two exits, right?”_

“ _Right, what you thinking Cap?”_

“ _Sam will stay where he is, Barton and Romanoff will cover the other gate, Stark, you'll join Sam and me and Buck will go after her, she might feel less threatened with just the two of us”_

“ _Yes, cause terminator looks so friendly”_ Sam rolls his eyes as Bucky growls.

“ _Shut up, Stark, they have their shared history with Hydra, it might help”_

“ _No, if she does remember me, it'll be whilst I was the Winter Soldier and well....those meetings were usually violent, that's probably why she ran...yeah, me going with you is a bad idea”_ Steve sighs.

“ _Just keep back then, but you are coming with me.....you still got eyes on her Wilson?”_ Sam nods before mentally face palming.

“Yeah, she's stopped, just standing there....” Sam ducks at the sound of gunfire. “Shit”

“ _Sam?”_ he glances around the corner to see Catwoman trying to avoid fire.

“Someone's shooting at her...”

“ _Goddamn it!_ ” Bucky snaps. “ _Get her, Wilson! Before they do!”_ Sam takes a deep breath and takes off running towards the girl who glances up at him, fear, confusion, the wings spread from his pack and he kneels in front of her, letting the bullets his the pack, thank T'Challa and Stark for the upgrade. Catwoman is still staring up at him, her hand at her side.

“Hurry!!” he sends through his coms. He glances down at the girl. “It's okay, helps coming” the sound of gunfire slows as Bucky and Steve take them down. Sam removes Catwoman's hand and finds her bleeding. “It's not so bad” he tells her, her eyes flutter. “Hey, come on, stay awake” he touches her check under her mask and her eyes settle on him again, she reaches into her belt and pulls something out before taking his hand and pressing it into it, Sam turns his hand over and opens his fingers to find the flash drive.

“No Hydra” he shakes his head.

“No, I'm not Hydra” she nods a little and relaxes, though he is pretty sure that is a bad thing. Tucking the flash drive away her reached for her neck and under the fur trim of her suit to check her pulse. “Come on, come on” he gently lays her onto the ground and sighs standing up. Steve and Bucky running up behind him.

“Sam!” he glances to his bloody hand then to the super soldiers, they slow as they approach seeing the white hair fanned on the ground. “Oh god....is she?” Sam nods and stands pulling out the flash drive.

“She gave me this before she....” he hands the drive to Steve, who takes it and looks to the bloody piece of computer equipment, Bucky looks to his feet and lets out a cry of frustration.

“Who was shooting?” Sam asks.

“Hydra”

“This is our fault” Bucky states. “We chased her out into the open, we made her a target” Bucky looks to where Catwoman lay only to start and look around, a small smile tugging at his lips. “She's gone”

“Yeah, we just said” Sam starts.

“No, she's gone” Bucky points to the now empty space on the ground, Sam and Steve look around.

“I thought you said she was...”

“She had no pulse, what was I suppose to think?”

“How far could she have gotten?” Natasha asks over coms.

“Doesn't matter” Bucky states. “We have the data, let her recover and we can track her down again, later” Steve looks to the flash drive and sighs.

“Yeah, let's get back to the tower” Steve turns and heads back towards the park entrance where Stark is still parked. Sam pats Bucky's shoulder and follows. Bucky looks out around the park and spots a flash of white hair heading towards the zoo, he smiles and turns to follow Wilson.

.........................

Alina, clutching her side, stalks into the zoo and heads towards the animal lifestyles section, the Pallas’ cats look up at her as she stumbles passed their enclosure, each of them letting a whine as she slips into the back using the wall to propel herself forward. The cats on the inside instinctively following her even though they can't see her. She collapses at the gate to their enclosure and the Pallas' cats lay on the other side as close as possible, she reaches through the bars and threads her finger into fur, relaxing and pressing on her wound.

“It's okay” she whispers to herself looking to the blood pouring out of her. “It's okay” she leans her head back and closes her eyes.

............................

Bucky slots his rifle into place and sighs, today was long, Steve exits the showers and glances to Bucky who runs his fingers through his hair, lost in thought.

..............................

_“Bucky!!” He chuckles from behind Katherine, his hands over her eyes, his nose pressed to the curve of her neck._

_“I have a surprise for you” she chuckles._

_“I'm not falling for that again, if you are naked when I open my eyes, I swear Buck” he chuckles and nuzzles into her neck._

_“Not that you usually complain” he pulls her tight against his chest._

_“Bucky” he chuckles and kisses her cheek._

_“I'm not naked, Kitty, trust me?”_

_“Of course I do” he smiles and nudges her forward, Katherine taking careful steps till;_

_“Okay, sweetheart, right there, close your eyes” she smiles and does as she is told, Bucky removes his hand from her face and moves around to her side, placing a hand on the small of her back. “Open” Katherine does and smiles._

_“Oh Bucky”_

_“Steve said you were feeling a little under the weather and so...well...” Katherine smiles at the picnic laid out in the living room and then looks to Bucky._

_“Thank you” she takes his hand in hers and pulls him closer._

_“You know'd I do anything for you, dollface” he reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her gently. She chuckles and the bellon her necklace around her neck rattles. An inside joke. Her kitty collar, Bucky had given it to her when they started going steady, she hadn't taken it off since._

...................................

Bucky blinks back and touches his lips, Steve knows who he is thinking about.

....................................

“Bucky” Alina shouts as she wakes, only to cringe and grab at her side. She'd stopped bleeding at least, she turns her head and tries to control her breathing so as not to pull at her side. Pushing herself up she then leaves the enclosure.

.....................................

“Here” Steve hands Bucky an old, worn shoe box, Bucky looks up and takes it from him. “Peggy....she urm...after I went into the ice she went back to the apartment, packed up anything she thought was personal, a few years ago I got a letter and key” Steve sits next to him. “to a lock up, this was with Kat's things” Bucky touches the top of the box and smiles.

“What happened to her?” Bucky opens the box to a find a picture of him and Katherine looking back.

“I had to tell her that you weren't coming back” Bucky looks to Steve who looks to his hands. “She screamed at me, called me all these names and I took it, I knew she was just mad and upset and.....I gave her a few days to calm down, I probably should have checked on her sooner, she was gone, the apartment trashed, I looked, I looked everywhere I could think of, everywhere I thought she might go, there was just nothing, I'd lost you and Kat” Bucky squeezes his shoulder.

“I'm here now, and I know we can't bring Kitty back but....”

“No, I know, I just want to know what happened to her...” Steve rubs at his eyes. “She was my sister and I let her down”

“Steve”

“No, I did, even if she hadn't disappeared, she would have been alone, I was in the ice and you were....” Steve sighs. “I should have done something” Steve leans on his knees with his head in his hands. Bucky looks back to the box and sighs.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Bucky is back, strapped down in an underground Hydra facility, like it is the first time, the first thing he notices is the metal arm, it's always the first thing he notices when he wakes up. Then he is there, Zola, Bucky twists his head to look around, for anything._

“ _Sergeant Barnes... the procedure has already started. You are to be the new fist of HYDRA!” he shakes his head, or he tires to. “No?” Bucky frowns, normally in his dreams this is when he would wake up, well just before this. This is new. “How about...persuasion?” Zola looks up. “Bring her in” Her? Her who? He struggles around some more to see who she is._

“ _Bucky!!” his eyes widen._

“ _Katherine!! Take your mitts off of her” he struggles harder. Zola is back in his line of sight. “You...you” Bucky growls. “I swear”_

“ _She is your liebe....you care for her, yes?” Bucky just glares. “Then we make it simple, play nice and we'll let her live, fight back and....well you can guess” Bucky looks to Katherine who is sobbing and staring back._

“ _Bucky” he nods._

“ _Yes, fine”_

“ _No!” Katherine shouts. “No! Bucky!” Zola smirks and looks to the girls._

“ _Nehmen sie die nächste tür, starten sie die injektionen, feline X25”_

“ _What? What are you doing? Where are you taking her?!! Katherine!”_

“ _Bucky!!!!”_

“ _Katherine!!”_

“ _Bucky!”_

_............................._

“Katherine!!” Bucky wakes screaming for her, he pushes himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he proceed to empty his stomach into the toilet. He isn't even sure if that his memory or whether that his mind coming up with one possible explanation for her disappearing. How the hell is he suppose to figure that out?

..............................

Alina unwraps the bandage from her side and smiles, her gun shot wound has completely healed, she and Sarah, who had tracked her down after the human feline was shot.

“Told ya” the cat rolls her eyes. “Lost the flash drive though.....stupid” she slaps her forehead, jangling her collar bell, which triggers something locked in Alina's mind.

...............................

_The brunette from her usual flashes stands smirking in front of her, the blonde beside him with the same look, she can feel her eyebrow arching as she looks over the two of them, the blonde reacts first, incapable of holding what ever is happening in._

“ _Happy Birthday!”_

“ _Yesterday was our birthday” she points out back reaching down to pull on her shoes._

“ _Well yeah, but we did what Steve wanted yesterday, so today is Kat day” the brunette tells her softly, a warm smile on his face. “We will celebrate you today” he holds out a small red box and the two boys share a look trying not to smirk. The brunette shakes the box and it jingles a little. She raises an eyebrow and places her shoes down again and takes the box. “Happy Birthday Kitty” she gives him a look and opens the box._

“ _You two are hilarious” she states dryly looking at the cat collar. She closes the box but smiles all the same. “Thank you” she places it on the coffee table and grabs her shoes slipping them on. The two of them frown at her._

“ _Where are you going?”_

“ _The hospital called, they need me to work a shift, Jenny called in sick”_

“ _But.....Kat day” the brunette whines, she moves to him and kisses his cheek._

“ _We can celebrate later” she hugs the blonde and grabs her coat before leaving._

............................

Alina sighs and shakes her head touching the bell on her collar as she slips down the wall to curl up against the wall.

.............................

_The brunette pulls her hair back over her shoulder and kisses her neck._

“ _Happy Birthday Katherine” he touches the collar, now around her neck, the bell jingling, she rolls her eyes. “Maybe I should get a tag to go on it” he teases. “If lost, please return to James Buchanan Barnes” she smiles as he slots his arms around her waist. “Now that we are jacketed can't have anyone thinking they can steal my dame” she rolls her eyes._

“ _Sure” she replies turning around to face him. “As long as the other girls know you are my mellow man” James smiles and kisses her softly._

“ _I'll be your mellow man and you'll be my blackout girl” she wraps her arms around his neck._

......................

Alina is crying when she blinks back, she's lost, and he's lost, she sniffles and wipes her eyes on the back of her sleeve, Sarah curls up against her leg and Alina threads her fingers into her fur before bolting up and walking away.

....................

Having changed out of her suit and into something civilian, Alina walks down the streets of New York and towards the NYC municipal archives building, perhaps she can find some record of a James Buchanan Barnes there.

....................

“What's are next move?” Steve asks Fury who looks over the flash drive in his hand.

“I would still like this girl brought it, she might have knowledge of Hydra”

“And the plan to get her to come out of hiding?” Stark asks pushing his sunglasses up his face. Fury places a black Egyptian cat statue on the table.

“An ancient Egyptian black marble and gold statue of the Cat goddess, I want Stark to advertise that he has bought it and is keeping it within the tower, she won't be able to resist”

“You think it will be that easy?” Steve asks dubious.

“She's a thief that steals feline based objects” Natasha starts. “It's a good plan” Stark pokes the statues and Fury slaps it away. Stark frowns as Fury places a glass casing over it.

“You have a press conference in 30 minutes” he picks up the base and hands it over to Stark. “Pepper already has a speech waiting for you, stick to the words printed, they are specific to draw Catwoman in”

“Fine” Stark takes the statue before grunting. “It's a heavy little thing”

“It's marble Stark” Stark grumbles heading out the door, Steve and Natasha turn back to Fury.

“What do you want us to do when we have her in sights?”

“Tranq her, if she is former HYDRA she could provide us intel”

“Then we need a plan...”

“And tranq darts” they looks to Bruce who sighs.

“There are some of the new paralysis darts in my lab, though may I voice my concern about actually using them on another human being HYDRA or not”

“Noted” Fury states. “I want Barton and Romanoff with the darts, Rogers, Barnes, I want you both on the side lines ready to grab her, Banner in your lab out of the way of the fighting” he nods, happy that he would be out of the way. “We don't need the Hulk out on top of this girl”

..............

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Who's Kat?” Wanda asks cocking her head as she follows Steve from the room, Steve glances to her and gives her a look as Bucky stiffens. “Sorry, it's just you were thinking really loudly about her in there”

“She was my sister...my twin sister” Steve answers. Stark who had been following after them and had had his nose pressed to his cellphone looks up then.

“Whoa, I never knew you had a sister” Bucky's arm whirls as he tightens his fist.

“And twins” Wanda smiles as Pietro appears at her side. “Were you close?” Steve nods and smiles a little.

“She used to patch me up whenever Buck carried me home from a fight” Steve places his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

“What happened to her?”

“She disappeared without a trace” Steve looks to Stark. “Howard trying looking for her as well but came up blank”

“What was she like?”

“Brave”

“Smart” Bucky adds.

“Kind”

“Beautiful” Bucky answers a little dreamily. “Warm, loving, talented”

“Ooo” Bucky looks to Tony who grins.

“Not like that, she played piano”

“We couldn't afford one” Steve tells them. “But the old man in the music shop down the street used to let her spend time in there playing” Steve smiles. “He used to her that she brought more people in, that they would spend more money listening to her play....our mother, she used to tell her she could be famous, our Katherine had the talent and she had the looks” Steve smiles wistfully as Bucky looks to his boots.

“Do you have any pictures?” Steve nods and pulls one of him and Katherine from his leather jacket, he's been carrying it around since he found it in the lock up, he hands it back to Wanda who smiles.

“Hehehe look at you” Pietro teases looking at skinny pre-serum Steve.

“Laugh it up”

“She was beautiful” Wanda states softly. Stark peeks over her shoulder.

“She got all the good genes then” Steve shoots him an annoyed look. “She really was a looker, bet she had all the boy pawing at her”

“Only one mattered though” Steve looks to Bucky who is peering at the photo with a warm, sad, longing smile.

“You and Kat?” Wanda asks Bucky who nods and points to the picture.

“I gave her that necklace when we started going steady” Pietro narrows his eyes at the picture.

“A collar with a bell?”

“Bucky used to call her Kitty” Wanda smiles and hands the photo back. “It was a fitting gift” The five of them head down the corridor in silence, Bucky reaching over to take the photo from Steve to look at Katherine.

.......................................

Alina leaves the NYC municiple archives building with more questions then answers, she needs a computer, she sighs and looks to the sky as the sun sets, it would have to wait for tomorrow, James Buchanan Barnes had been part of the 107th Infantry Regiment during WW2 and then went on to be a Howling Commando alongside childhood friend Captain Steve Rogers, her memory, dream, whatever it was contained James and Steve that would mean that she knew them, and that would make her.....she stops walking, that would make her 98 years old....she's 98 years old, she begins to find it hard to breath and throws her hand out to catch on the wall beside her. She turns and glances into the window next to her hand and touches her face, she doesn't look any older than 35? Maybe younger. They must have done something to her...something more than the training and the machine...Hydra...she tightens her jaw and starts walking away again, what else did they steal from her?

.................

Stark stands at the podium looking to the Egyptian statue and then to the speech laid out in front of him, he isn't usually one to do the whole scripted thing but this seems rather important, he looks up at the camera's and flashes his signature smile before starting his speech.

.................

Alina walks down the street with Sarah on her heel, she just seems content to follow her and she can't help but smile, she glances to the side to see the shop of Tv screens showing a press conference with Tony Stark but that isn't what catches her eye, her eyes are on the statue at his side, she purrs and steps closer to the window. Sarah sits at her side as her eyes change to that of her cat's eyes, target locked, she smirks and listens to the press release, high security this, lasers that, Stark smirking, it is all very well played, of course she can taste it is a trap but how she loves that statue, and what's one tower, how hard can it really be?

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alina scopes out the tower from across the street, Sarah paces the rooftop pouncing on shadows as Alina pushes the night vision googles down from her head onto her eyes, she smiles spotting the statue, fifteenth floor, centre of the room, security cameras watching it from all angles, she can't scale outside, elevator shaft perhaps, if she cuts the power, the Tower probably has a back up generator, that gives her 30 seconds, a minute max to slip into the building and into the shaft, unless she finds the generator and takes that out as well, that's usually on the roof, she stands and raises her head to look up at the roof, North side, if she can get into the building and to the top floor then she could reach the roof, sabotage the generator sneak back out, she won't get away with stealing it in broad daylight, too many people coming and going, but at night, cut the power, with no back up generator she has more time, she nods and removes the googles before packing them into her bag and walking away, Sarah now following swatting at her heels.

...................................

The next morning doned in her brunette wig and big sunglasses to hide her eyes she heads towards the Avengers Tower, Stark Tower whatever they are calling it nowadays, her heels tap tap tap against the sidewalk, spotting her target she changed course to bump onto them.

“I am so sorry” Alina mumbles quickly before walking off again, the access pass now in her hand, smiling she picks up her pace and enters the building clipping the pass onto her jacket as she heads to the elevator, she smirks seeing a button for roof access, pressing it she watches the doors close, an evil sadistic cheshire smile etched onto her lips. She hums as the elevator takes her up, lucky she is the only one in it, as the doors open she steps out already pulling her tools from the inside pocket of her blazer, finding the generator she crouches and pulls open the door and begins work on setting her timer to the wiring, hopefully she will have the timing later in the day down so that the second she cuts the power the generator will cut out for an hour, giving her enough time to climb the elevator shaft and steal her prize, finished she closes the door and heads back to the elevator.

..........................

Reaching the fifteenth floor the doors open and none other than Tony Stark enters, his eyes trained on his phone, Alina catches a glimpse of the statue and smirks, in no more than 7 hours it will be hers, Tony Stark clears his throat to gain her attention, she cocks her head looking up at him with a smirk.

“Mr Stark” he glances to her badge.

“Miss Holmes” she smiles. “Did you do something different to your look?”

“No, why do you ask?” he moves closer to her.

“Would have noticed if you were this hot” she rolls her eyes and turns her head away, that smirk reappearing on her face. She turns her whole body towards him, her fingers finding his chest as she pushes herself up against him, that famous Stark smirk appears and his hands find her waist.

“You are such a shameless flirt Mr Stark” she practically purrs against him as she presses him back against the elevator wall.

“You are very bold Miss Watson” she smirks and presses her lips to his, it takes him a second before he kisses her back his hand finding her neck to pull her closer, when the elevator dings announcing the are at their floor she pulls back and smirks, his mouth opens and closes and she smirks a little more.

“What's the matter, cat got your tongue?” she chuckles and Stark stares at her as she walks out the elevator, swaying her hips as she goes, clearing his throat he head to the reception desk where a blonde woman is arguing with the brunette behind the desk.

“Evelyn Holmes, I've worked her for seven years” Stark frowns and looks back where Miss Holmes, Alina had headed, she had vanished into the crowd and he could have kicked himself.

.............................

Catsuited up, Alina cuts the power to the Stark Tower, the lights inside suddenly push it into darkness, smiling she stealthy and slowly makes her way into the building and towards the elevator with her duffle bag, placing it on the ground and crouching she pulls out the crossbar to wedge between the elevator doors and pry open before slipping in and dragging the bag with her. Inside she pulls on the harness and the climbers gloves, specialized claws for this, the torch she attaches to her shoulder straps before pulling the bag onto her back and opening the latch on the top of the elevator cab, placing her foot on the hand rail that is along the wall she pushes herself up through the hatch, crouches she switches the torch on and looks up, smirking she moves to the wall and presses a button on each of her boots, toe claws, pulling the grappling hook from her utility belt she shoots it up, it will only reach the fifth or sixth floor so will need to be repeated as she goes, she tugs to test the strength before tying it to her harness and then she kicks on foot into the wall and then her other a little higher up and then using her claws she begins to climb.

...............................

Finally reaching the floor she wanted she reaches back into her bag to pull the crowbar out before wedging it into the door and pulls it open before pushing herself through the doors, rolling to her feet scanning the area, she turns off her torch and swaps it for her night vision goggles, smirking like the cat that got the cream, she edges forward, her eyes flickering around for the so called lasers. She cocks her head and looks to the side spotting the laser box. Reaching into her utility belt she pulls out a pouch of baby powder, before blowing it over the lasers, she's quick, agile, flexible as she maneuvers them perfectly until she reaches the glass casing. She cocks her head and then dodges the tranq dart, growling she straightens up and looks to who shot it as she pulls her whip from her side, she snaps it out and it wraps around shooter's neck, she tugs bringing him into her view. He smirks and looks to something over her shoulder, she turns and dodges another dart, only for it to hit the other shooter, he goes down quick looking mighty surprised, Alina smirks and takes a step towards the new shooter before running towards them, she ducks and rolls away from more shots before she is grabbing a wrist, a redhead, she tugs the woman closer and twists her wrist till she drops the gun, Alina is quick to grab it before firing at the redhead, she stares in shock before hitting the ground with a thump, Alina throws the gun down and turns back to the casing. She grabs the glass and throws it from the statue. She reaches for the cat only to turn sharply and grab the shield heading towards her.

“Now I am annoyed” she snarls throwing it back, she hears an oomph before she is grabbing her own gun from her side and shoots towards where the sound had come from, she can make out the shadows of three figures moving, one more metallic sounding then the other. “Mr Stark” she purrs looking towards his Iron Man suit.

“Miss Holmes”

“Hmmmm”

“Miss Dubrovna” he correct and she purrs moving silently around the room, right for him, whether he knew it or not she didn't know.

“I prefer Catwoman” he turns sharply, with her now at his side, he reaches out for her and she scratches, her nails making short work of his suit.

“My suit!!” he shouts and she pounces up onto his shoulders, her hands on his helmet. “Your nails broke my suit!!!”

“They are made of the strongest metal on Earth, your suit is like flesh to them”

“Vibranium?” another voice reaches her, close, they are trying to find her by finding Iron Man, she chuckles.

“You sound cute...” she states tugging Iron Man's helmet off and throwing it towards the nearest figure, he grunts and grabs it, her fingers thread into Stark's hair.

“Why don't you come closer then?” she chuckles still playing with Stark's hair.

“Baby, I ain't stupid”

“Can you please stop that, It's really turning me on” she purrs and nears his ear before licking him and jumping up into the vents above.

“Where did she go?!” a gruff voice calls out as she slinks through the vents.

“I don't know, Stark, get Barton and Romanoff down to Bruce, see if he has an antidote for those darts” she slips her goggles back down and watches Stark grab the redhead and the man from before and carry them towards the elevator before pausing.

“Urm....there is no electricity, elevators don't work”

“Use the stairs”

“The doors are magnetized” the three of them groan and Stark drops the two to the floor and crosses his arms over his chest. “Here kitty kitty” he makes call noises and she rolls her eyes.

“Stark” the gruff voice warns. “Don't play around with her...catch her” Alina slips out the vents to the ground silently.

“Do you know who you were? Before Hydra?” the softer of the three asks, close by, she ducks behind him and sticks close to the wall.

“No.....” she states. “Sometimes...”

“Tell us” the gruffer one commands and it sends a shiver down her spine.

“Why would I do that?” she's moving back towards the statue. “You could be Hydra..”

“We're not....”

“Really? 'cause it turned out they were buried deep inside SHIELD and they were suppose to be the good guys...who knows how far Hydra has it's claws....” she faux gasps. “I bet even Captain America has Hydra in his blood”

“Steve, stop” Alina smirks and punches the closest male in the face, he stumbles back before grabbing her wrist, metal? She stares at the arm. “I got her!” she pushes her feet off the ground to wrap around his arm, she kicks him in the face with her boot just as she ran out of time, the generator kicks in and the room lights up, she quickly pushes her goggle off her face and kicks again, harder, he stumbles back letting her go, she lands gracefully on her feet before she stands, the three men all look to her, now they can see her.

“Time's up” she smirks and moves to grab the statue and her gun, she shoots out the window before jumping out.

“Holy hell” the three of them run and watch as she falls, her whip latching to a pipe across the street and she swings before rolling onto the roof, she looks back to the three Avengers and salutes before running off.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alina places  the Egyptian statue on the dresser before stepping back to admire it, she had moved after them....people invaded her home. She hears the door go downstairs and smiles, she had moves into the home of one of her only friends....only he didn't know it yet. The bedroom door opens and the footsteps stop. 

“Felicity” Okay so they are not best of friends and she may be using an alias. “What are you doing here?” he shuts the door and dumps his bag.

“I need your help, Peter” she turns to the young lad and he sighs running his fingers through his hair. He spots the cat statues and sighs again.

“Who did you steal from now?” Alina sighs and sits on the desk, crossing one leg over the other.

“It was a trap...these people are after me, Peter, I don't know who to trust” she touches her side. “I can't go back to Hydra” he nods and moves towards her.

“Okay...okay” she relaxes. “You can stay here”

“Thank you” he moves to the dresser and pulls out a change of clothes.

“Here” she slips down from the desk and takes them. “A few days, Felicity” she nods and disappears into the bathroom. Alina leans against the sink, The Winter Soldier, he had been at the hospital as well, he's with...them, with the Avengers, interesting, it's been twenty years since she last saw the soldier but he looks exactly the same, sort of how she does, she reaches up and slips off her mask, the mirror over sink reflecting her image back to her, she closes her eyes as an influx of images bombard her brain.

…...............................

F lashes of blonde hair and baby blue eyes look back at her, a skinny, scrawny looking kid who smiles at her, she wraps her arms around his neck and smiles as he laughs. The bell on her collar twinkling away. The brunette is watching her and she can feel her heart melt, that look in his eyes that says he would do anything for her, the image is old, broken, fraying around the edges as she tries to concentrate on the memory, the blonde moves ahead of them as the brunette wraps his arms around her and leans down to kiss her. 

“Come on, Kitty” he takes her hand and pulls her along after the blonde.

..................................

“Kat, Bucky slow down!” She looks to the blonde who is panting behind them, she pulls the brunette to a stop, his hand holds her tightly in case she is to run away. She and the blonde look the same, apart from the fact he is smaller than her, same eyes, there is a deep seated warmth in her chest whenever she looks at him. 

“We're going to miss it Steve” She bounces on her feet holding out her free hand to the other boy, smiling he takes it and lets her pull him along with them. “We can't miss the fireworks”

“Kitty” Bucky smiles pulling her closer. “We have plenty of time”

“But we won't get good seats Buck” He just smiles at her before they start walking again.

...................................

“Felicity!” she gasps and looks around, Peter is stood over her looking concerned. He crouches and reaches out for her. “What happened?” she takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet.

“My head” she whimpers and he pulls her back into the bedroom, setting her on the edge of the bed.

“When was the last time you had something to eat?” he asks just as Sarah jumps through the window, Peter rolls his eyes but lets it slide. “Or slept properly”

“I don't know...I don't remember”

“Okay, here” he pushes her shoulder back. “Sleep, I'll make you a sandwich, just stay here, if Aunt May finds you here”

“I know, I'll keep quiet” she curls up on the bed and Peter looks to her worried, this isn't like the Felicity he knew. Sarah jumps across and curls up beside her as Peter leaves.

...................................

Peter knows who that statue belongs to, he had seen the press coverage for it and well...he will scold Felicity for taking Stark on later, but right now, he glances to the cardboard box with the statue in before entering the Avenger's Tower, he walks towards the elevator.

“Welcome back, Mr. Parker”

“Thanks, FRIDAY” he replies. “Where is everyone?”

“Mr. Stark, Miss. Maximoff, Miss. Lewis, Mr. Maximoff, Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are in the communal living room, Prince Thor, Mr. Wilson, Vision and Mr. Barton are in the gym. Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner are in the labs and Miss. Romanoff is in the communal kitchen....”

“To the living room, please, I found something that belongs to Stark”

........................................

Stark and Barnes both look up as the elevator opens, Peter smiles at Bucky, the pair getting on better than the others, much to the surprise of the others.

“Spidey” Stark greets. “What's in the box?” Peter moves to him and shoves the box at him.

“I believe you lost this” Stark takes the box and practically rips the top off, the others moving to crowd around him, Steve frowns as they all spot the contents.

“Where did you find this, Kid?”

“Well” he rubs the back of his neck. “She doesn't know I have it yet, when she wakes up she's gonna be mad”

“You know where Catwoman is?” Peter frowns before nodding.

“I prefer Black Cat but whatever, yeah, I know where she is and no, I'm not going to tell you”

“What?” they all look to him, surprised.

“She needs someone to trust and right now that is me, she's terrified and alone, and she's not well, I only just got her to bed after she collapsed, I don't know when she last ate....I can't believe you guys” Peter shakes his head.

“Parker, this girl is dangerous”

“Not to me she's not” he snaps back. “You've terrified her, you know that, you guys, the so called heroes have terrified her” Peter shakes his head and heads back to the elevator.

...............................

“Is he right?” Steve asks once Peter leaves. “Do you think we've pushed her too far?”

“We all remember what Bucky was like after he started shaking the brainwashing” Bucky looks down. “Confused and scared, she is probably the same and we've kind of been playing with her” Wanda explains. “Pushing her, poking her, her mind is probably so scrambled she doesn't know which way is up and she doesn't have someone like you Steve, the way Bucky did, she's fighting Hydra in her own mind alone”

“Then new priority” they all turn to find Fury watching them. “This is a rescue not an extraction”

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

“Captain Rogers” Steve looks up from his book. “Dr. Banner is requesting you and Sergeant Barnes down in the labs”

“I heard” Bucky states leaving his room, Steve nods and the pair head to the elevators.

.....................

Stark and Banner are..well bickering when the two super soldiers appear, Darcy gives them both a look as Jane tries to ignore them.

“They've been arguing for hours” Darcy states. Stark jumps finally realizing the two men are there.

“You can go....” Stark tells them. “It was a mistake”

“We ran it fifteen times, Tony” Bruce tells them. “It's not a mistake”

“It has to be” Steve looks to Darcy who shrugs and sighs.

“Some test they ran on the Cat lady's blood”

“Where did you get her blood from?” Bucky asks.

“Falcon's hands” Jane answers without looking up.

“It wasn't that's why it has taken so long” Bruce explains. “I'm sorry” Steve and Bucky look confused, Stark shoots Banner a look. “They deserve to know” Stark sighs and throws his head back.

“Know what?” Bucky asks looking between the doctors.

“FRIDAY, analysis of blood”

“Sample contains amounts of the super soldier serum found in both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes as well as traces of feline DNA”

“Which we already knew”

“I found a DNA comparison match of the human strands I could extract” the two soldier perk up.

“You know who she was”

“I know who she was, Captain....I am 99.99% certain that this DNA sample belongs to that of Katherine Selina Rogers” the lab falls silent, save for breathing and the whirling of machines, even Jane has looked up from her work. “Known to Hydra as Subject Feline X25, Alina Dubrovna, Catwoman, Black Cat, Felicity Hardy, Selena Kyle, Katherine Summers, would you like me to continue?” Stark waves the AI away. Bucky's arm whirls as he clenches his fist and looks down.

“ _No!” Katherine shouts. “No! Bucky!” Zola smirks and looks to Katherine._

“ _Nehmen sie die nächste tür, starten sie die injektionen, feline X25”_

“ _What? What are you doing? Where are you taking her?!! Katherine!”_

“ _Bucky!!!!”_

“ _Katherine!!”_

“ _Bucky!”_ He looks up and turns storming from the labs.

“Buck!” Steve turns and follows after him, only to find him leaning his forehead against the wall, his metal fist already creating a hole in the plaster. _Catwoman launches at the Winter Soldier, her nails slashing at his metal arm held in front of him, she's faster then him, more agile, he is going to need to rely on brute strength to bring her down. She's moving so fast he can't make out her face beneath her mess of white hair, he can hear the little bell on her collar twinkling away as she moves, she gets her arm around his neck and swings herself around onto his back, she purrs in his ear and he can feel her smirking as she licks his face, growling he swings her back around, she lands and rolls till she is upright again, a smirk plastered across her lips._

“All that time” Bucky states. “She was right in front of me” he turns his head to look at Steve. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry”

“This is not your fault” Steve touches Bucky's shoulder. “This is Hydra......and we can get her back” Bucky looks up at Steve, the two men looking a little broken. Bucky nods.

“Yeah, yeah, get her back......The kid! He knows where she is” Bucky takes off down the corridors. Steve runs his fingers through his hair and follows.

................................

Peter sighs and watches Alina/Felicity sleep, he had first found her stealing food from his fridge in the middle of the night, she had been so wide eyed and skinny, like she hadn't eaten in weeks, or slept from the purple bags under her eyes, it was also then he noticed she was bleeding all over his Aunt's kitchen floor. She would come back every few weeks after that, hungry, tired, beaten and bloody, sometimes she would present him with things, he would later find out it is the feline aspects of her, he is just grateful it wasn't dead birds like real cats, or mice, he hates mice. She groans and Peter stands grabbing another change of clothing and a sandwich and setting them on the side of the table.

“Felicity?” she turns her head to look at him. “You feel better?” she nods and looks to the sandwich. “It's tuna, your favourite” she smiles and sits up.

“Thank you Peter” he nods and stands as someone knocks on the front door, Alina startled shuffles back on the bed pulling her legs to her chest.

“I'll be back, okay?” she nods and he leaves the room, shutting the door ajar before heading down the stairs.

....................................

Peter opens the door and groans.

“What do you two want?” Steve and Bucky stand in civilian clothing, hidden beneath caps and hoods but very much them.

“Look, we need to talk about..Kath....Catwoman” Steve states.

“I already said my bit” Peter glances back towards the stairs then back to the two super soldiers, Bucky narrows his eyes.

“Some new...information has come to light, we need to talk”

“She's here” Bucky states pushing Peter and the door out of his way and heading into the house.

“Bucky” Steve hisses. “Sorry, Peter” Steve follows Bucky as he rushes up the stairs and into Peter's room, a flash of white leaving out the window.

“Damn it” Bucky hisses following after her through the window.

“Buck” Steve is right behind him as he watches Katherine/Alina/Catwoman drop down off of the rooftop across from them and start to run down the street. Steve stands at his side and catches sight of her. “Come on” Steve jumps down first, Bucky right behind him.

.......................

Alina runs faster hearing the two men behind her, her life was quiet, damn it, she should never have stolen that flash drive.

"Oh, for god's sake," Alina groans as a black van skids to stop in front of her, the side door opens and men in an eerie familiar uniform steps out. Behind her, her pursuers slow to a stop. She glances back at them and the blonde's eye widen as he take a good look at her with her mask or hair in the way, Peter having pulled her hair back into a ponytail whilst she was asleep.

“Katherine” he states and she snaps her head back to Hydra.

"I'm not going back with you bastards," Alina growls. "You can't make me, I'll die first."

"You do not fear death, do you?" Joseph, her former handler's son/apprentice steps forward. "This makes you strong, but also foolish. You are not afraid of making a mistake, for you would gladly welcome death” Joseph steps forward, Steve and Bucky behind her take a step forward towards her as well. “There is something, however, that you do perhaps fear" Joseph smirks as another van skids to a halt behind Steve and Bucky. The door open and six men jump out. Alina whirls to face them, and three of the others lunged forwards, grabbing Bucky and the other three grabbing Steve. Joseph grabs a pistol from one man, aiming it at Bucky's head.

"I'll kill them if you don't comply”

“Why would I care?” Alina asks trying not to look at the two men. “What are they to me?” Joseph looks at her face closely then smirks.

“You are good at covering your emotions....but your eyes, they give you away...how much do you remember of your life before Hydra?”

“Nothing” Joseph grabs her face and Bucky and Steve struggle against the men holding them down.

“Then they serve no purpose to me, do they?” Joseph smirks and aims the gun on Steve this time.

"No!" Alina freezes at her out burst, Steve and Bucky stare up at her.

“Comply” Joseph states, she hangs her head looking away from the two super soldiers and allows the Hydra agents to tie her hands behind her back.

“No!” Bucky starts struggling again.

"Stop!” he looks up at her. “Stop” they share a look and she smiles a little, he quits fighting, allowing the restraints to be put on. "It'll be okay. We're gonna get out of this."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Joseph smiles at her once again, handing the pistol over to its owner. "You're going to come with us. You and I have some things to discuss"

“Like what?” Steve asks. Joseph pulls Katherine/Alina to her feet.

“That is for me to know and you to dot dot dot”

"And we can't discuss them like normal people?” She states with a smirk. “No, probably not, because you're all insane!!” She glares at him and one of her captors backhands her. Her teeth snap down on her tongue, and the metallic tang of blood fills her mouth.

“Kat!!”

“Bastards!!” She spits it at Joseph, then lets them haul her up to her feet.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But I will escape, and I will kill you. Got it?"

"No. You won't." Joseph wipes at some spots of blood that is on his coat sleeve. "Because if you do, I'll murder your little soldiers right in front of you. Very very slowly” Bucky growls, actually full on growls. Joseph cuffs him upside the head.

"Leave him alone!" Alina reins in an insult, eyes flashing angrily as the urge to kill this son of a bitch grows stronger and stronger.

"Knock her out," Joseph instructs. "Take them to the facility. Beat the Winter soldier into submission if you have to. Be seeing you, my dear."

"Yes, sir," one man nods, then pulls out his pistol. He steps towards Alina and shrugs. "Sorry. Boss's orders." He holds the pistol by the barrel, then clubs her in the back of the head.

…..................

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alina's head thumps painfully as consciousness finally begins to return. She can feel something crusted on her face. There is an old, musty, familiar scent...Blood. As she opens her eyes and looks around to observe her surroundings, the memories come back. Peter. Joseph. Bucky and Steve. Being captured. Hydra.

"Bucky...Steve" She mumbles to herself as she begins working on getting to her feet. A groan escapes her lips as pain flares through her body. Everything hurts. She sits on the edge of the flimsy cot that they had so kindly provided, gaining her bearings. She staggers up, wincing as she manages to get to her feet. What had they done to her? She has vague memories of someone questioning her, beating her when she didn't answer. She doesn't remember anything they had asked, but she does remember telling the interrogator that he can eat a dick. She grins, not minding that it made her face sting. A quick glance at limbs shows that they are all in working order. Blood stains her torn clothes, and there are several nasty bruises and some cuts, but nothing that will keep her from handing out a serious ass-kicking. After stretching out her legs and shaking more of the fog from her mind, she begins to look for escape routes. There is an air vent in the ceiling...but it is rather high up. She won't be able to reach it since there isn't anything she can use to stand on. Going to the cell door next, she quickly realizes that isn't an option. "Plan B..." She picks up the flimsy tin cup that has some suspicious looking water, dumps out the liquid, and begins raking the cup along the bars to make as much racket as possible. After three minutes of banging the cup on the bars, there is still no guard. She clears her throat and begins singing as loud as she can, banging with the cup in time to the song. "First I held him lightly and we started to dance. Then I held him tightly what a dreamy romance. And I said "Hey, baby, it's a quarter to three, there's a mess of moonlight, won't you share it with me!" She frowns when no one appears. After waiting a moment, she tries a different song. "I go cleanin' windows to earn an honest bob. For a nosy parker it's an interestin' job. Now it's a job that just suits me. A window cleaner you would be. If you can see what I can see. When I'm cleanin' windows. Honeymoonin' couples too. You should see them bill 'n coo. You'd be surprised at things they do. When I'm cleanin' windows” She keeps smashing the cup against the bars, grinning triumphantly as a door finally opens and footsteps begins heading towards her.

"Would you knock that off?!" A guard appears in front of her cell, hands on his hips as he glares at her.

"Mm, no. What's wrong? Don't like George Formby?" She gives him a Cheshire Cat grin, standing at a safe distance as she taunts him. "I think I'll go ahead and start the second verse. Wanna help me out? You can be the backup singer, drummer, air guitarist..." She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm flexible."

"They should've beat you some more," the guard growls.

"You know, in a different context, I would be totally aroused by that." Alina winks at him, flicking her tongue across her teeth.

"I can't wait till we don't need you anymore," he snaps, eyes narrowed. "I'll request to kill you myself. I think maybe by choking you. Slowly. I want to watch you struggle as you run out of air. How does that sound?"

"Keep that up and you're gonna turn me on" She smirks, leaning casually against the rock wall, grinding the little tin cup against the rough surface to make an irritating grating noise.

"Cut that out!" He snaps.

"What?" She pouts as she looks up at him. "I'm not doing anything."

"Quit making that noise," the guard hisses.

"Baby," she drawls, studying the nails on her free hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you need to take a break. Get yourself a girl. Have a little fun. Or a guy. Whatever floats your goat. I won't judge."

"Stop! Stop making that fucking noise!"

"Why don't you make me? Say, you need to cut out the yelling. You're sounding pony."

"I- what...?" He stares at her. "Pony?"

"You know," she shrugs. "A little horse." She snickers as realization dawns on him and his face turns red.

"I'm gonna give you the ass kicking that you should've gotten earlier!" He unlocks the cell door, steps inside, and lunges for her. Alina steps aside, easily avoiding his hands.

"You should work on that temper of yours. Ever considered calling Doctor Laura? She'd probably be a great person to talk to. Or maybe Doctor Phil."

"Stop talking, dammit!" He tries to grab her again. Alina shifts her grip on the cup she had been holding, its edges now jagged and sharp from being ground against the rocks, and she plunges it into his chest as hard as she can. The guard gasps, eyes widening as she twists the cup, making it go even deeper. Blood bubbles up around the edges of the tin and began spilling out onto his shirt.

"Give the devil my regards," she hisses, eyes narrowed as she guides his body to the cold cement floor. He isn't even dead when she begins to loot him, taking the baton that is on his belt. There is a 9mm Glock, and she takes his entire belt, slinging it across her hips and situating the holster. "Thanks for the gear." She snatches up the keys he'd been carrying and leaves him dying on the floor. "Next stop, super soldiers." She looks around and heads to one of the doors on the end. She peeps through the window, frowns, and goes to the other door. She isn't sure where to go. She looks between the two door and bites her lip. “Gosh darn it” Feeling lucky she slips out one of the doors and pads down the hall, silently. She peers around every corner, making sure no one is there. One woman passes by, and Alina grabs her, hand over her mouth as she presses her forearm to her throat, choking her out. When the woman quits struggling, she lowers her body down and continues, till finally, she looks through a window and sees Bucky and Steve in what appears to be a small laboratory. Steve appears to be chained to the wall whilst Bucky is strapped to some sort of chair, neither look all that happy. She checks the room and sees only one person in a lab coat, and steps inside.

"Ah, it's about time you arrived! I want to draw blood on the Asset before starting any procedures, but he won't let me touch him." The scientist turns around and his face turns into a look of horror.

"Surprise." Alina draws her new sidearm and shoots the man straight between the eyes.

“Kat” Steve looks up at her as she walks past the dead scientist and begins freeing Bucky. He sits up as she moves to Steve shooting out the chains against the wall. Steve stands up and pulls Alina in for a hug, she stiffens and he pulls back. “Sorry”

“We can play reunion later” Alarms have started to go off. "That gunshot is about to summon us a whole world of trouble"

“I can't have one second to appreciate that my dead twin sister is stood in front of me”

“Look, that's great that you remember.....I don't so can we please do this later” Steve face drops and he nods, she looks to Bucky, who shares a look with Steve before nodding. “Come on, then” They walked out of the room together, Alina holding her pistol in one hand and the baton in the other. Two guards came rushing towards them. She whips the baton across one guard's face and shoots him in the back of the head while Bucky lunged at the other, tackling him and using his metal arm to punch his face in.....actually punch his face in. Steve, Bucky and Alina continue their march down the hall. A sudden wave of heavy footsteps makes Alina turn around. Her smile drops as she sees several people in full riot gear charging towards them. "Shit!” Steve and Bucky follow her eyes.

“Run, run!" They tear down the hall, Bucky leading the way. One guard takes a shot, hitting Alina in the back of the calf. She swears as she staggers, Steve grabs her arm, they share a look before pushing off again. She and Steve hurry after Bucky, nearly running into him as six more armed guards come around the corner, guns raised and levelled at them. Alina and the two super soldiers take a step back. She still holds her gun, and she shifts her grip on the baton, she glances to Steve.

“Maybe now is a good time to have that family reunion cause pretty sure this is it, Steve. See you in the afterlife, I guess. If there is one” Bucky's human hand finds hers, almost subconsciously. She holds his hand back. The three of them share a look and Alina shoots one guard in the face, and then the others were upon them.

“Gun!” Bucky shouts, Aline throws it towards his voice and starts using the baton to fight for her life as the other group of riot guards catch up and joins the fray. Bucky attacks like a creature gone mad. No blow is enough to stop him, and when someone plunges a knife into his thigh, in only makes him madder. He wraps his metal hand around an attacker's throat and crushes. Steve tries to be diplomatic and only knocks out his attacks with quick punches and elbows to noses. A good few kicks to stomachs and the backs of legs, the air filled with the sound of gunshots, breaking bones and grunts. Alina feels a surge of hope. It almost seems like they are making headway. Two large guards jump her and begin beating her mercilessly with their batons, making her stop her assault as she tries to protect her head and face. Suddenly, a sharp pain tears at her gut and she gasps, the deafening ring of a gunshot echoing in the hall. She goes sinking slowly to her knees, coughing as blood begins to trickle from her mouth. A guardswoman standing over her, smoking pistol in hand. Steve and Bucky look up.

“No!!”

“Katherine!!” When two of the attacker grab Alina and begin hauling her towards a door, Bucky lets out a sound akin to a lion's roar and lunges for one of them, knocking them down, a blade to their throat, where the hell did that come from? Alina feels a blast of cold hit her face. This door leads outside. Someone grabs her arms and begins dragging her across the ground.

“Joseph wants them for questioning, though. He's gonna be pissed when we tell him that we killed them One guard speaks up.

"We can say they resisted. Which they did. We were getting nothing out of them. Which we weren't. Don't worry, we can find a way to justify this to the old man," the other answers. Something cold and wet is below her... Snow. After a while, they tosses her body and she lands in a drift. From a distance, she hears a gunshot, then another, and then the slamming of a door.

"Bucky...? Steve?" She tries to get up, but the adrenaline has worn off. Blood makes her shirt wet and sticky, and she finally gives up and lets herself lie there in the snow. Moments crawl by, and the cold begins to seep into her clothes. It makes her wounds and bones ache, and she shivers. There is the soft crunch of footsteps in the snow, but she doesn't try to move. If someone is coming to finish her off, she will let them. For once in her life, she doesn't have any fight left in her. A cold metal hand touches her neck and she smiles weakly, reaching out a hand to his face, her fingers rubbing over stubble, he leans into her hand.

“Buck?” Steve, she tilts her head around looking for him. A sob erupting from her throat, only blood splutters out from her lips instead of a sound.

“Shhh doll, it's okay, we got you, lay still” he grips her wrist gently and kisses the palm of her hand. “You okay, Steve?”

“Yeah, it's just a graze” Steve drops down next to them and brushes her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, eyes shut as tears begin to creep down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry...”

“Shhh” Steve brushes the tears from her cheek. “It's okay”

“I lied” she whispers. “I do remember” Steve and Bucky look at her softer. “Not everything...ow” she whines at the pain in her gut. “Some...I remember some” she reaches up and flicks the bell on her collar. Bucky smiles a little as Steve chuckles. She curls her other hand around Bucky's, who lays down next to her, his head on her arm. Steve looks to the snow under her, worried at the amount of blood she is loosing.

“Buck” Bucky follows Steve's eyes and they share a look.

“I'm so tired” Steve looks to his sister.

“You have to stay awake though, 'kay?”

“Talk to us, Kitty, tell us what you remember” Bucky touches her cheek.

“I remember Kat day” Bucky smiles as she looks up at him. “You...” she groans in pain.

“I what?” Bucky pushes. “Come on Doll”

“You asked me to go steady with you” he smiles and nods. Steve and Bucky both look up at something she can't see or hear, Bucky nods his head away from them and Steve nods.

“I'll be right back, okay?” he kisses Alina's head before disappearing.

“What? Where'd he go?”

“He's coming back....” Bucky tell her looking from where Steve disappeared to Alina. “Hey, hey, eyes on me” her eyes flutter open. “You have to stay with me” he begs softly.

“So cold” she shudders and groans in pain.

“I know..I know” he leans down and kisses her forehead. “Every thing's gonna be okay”

“Buck, get her up, Nat's brought the jet” Bucky nods as Steve appears above them.

“This is gonna hurt, sweetheart” Bucky slips an arm under her back and her legs and stands lifting her up, she cries out. “I know, I'm sorry” Bucky hurries to catch up with Steve as he moves towards the jet. Barton and Wilson stand waiting for them at the jet. Bucky frowns. “How'd you find us?” the four of them, Bucky still carrying his Kitty.

“I put a tracker in your arm” Stark states as Banner pats the medical bed in the middle.

“Put her here, quickly” Bucky lays her down gently and moves to stand beside her head.

“Does everyone know?” Steve asks as Clint presses a bandage to his side. “About Kat?”

“That your sister and Catwoman are the same woman? Yeah” Natasha states handing Banner his medical kit. Wanda throws Bucky a cell phone.

“You might want to call Peter, he was freaking out when he rang to tell us you were taken” Bucky rubs his head and nods.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

The next time Alina wakes it is to the sound of beeping and it irritates her sensitive hearing, she groans and tries to swat it away only to find her movement restraint. She tugs again, the rattle of metal on metal reaches her ears, she turns her head and finally opens her eyes, the room is too white, and too clean, her breathing is erratic and she feels a tug of what feels like stitches in her chest, stomach and leg. She turns her head at the sound of approaching footsteps and then the whir of an electrical door.

“Hey” does she know that voice? She frowns to herself and looks into the face of the man who spoke to her, nerdy, messy, greying brown hair, glasses, kind, maybe she can trust him. “I'm Dr. Banner, the cuffs were to stop you thrashing around in your sleep” he takes them off of her now. He helps her sit up. “Do you remember what happened?” he asks her carefully. She nods and touches her stomach. “You're already healing, you're gonna be fine”

“Steve” she croaks

“He and Bucky are outside, they haven't moved since you all were brought in” she watches him move and pull a chair to her side. “They wanted me to talk to you first, to get a feel of things, it's okay if you don't want to talk about anything I ask you, that okay?” she shuffles up on the bed and nods. “Oh” he reaches for something off the side. “They said you might want this back” he hands her the collar and smiles, Alina takes it and gives him a small smile back.

“Thank you” she runs her fingers over the soft leather of the collar.

“You okay to start?” she glances to him.

“Could I have some water?” he smiles and nods reaching for the small jug and cup at the side, fills the cup and hands it to her, she places to collar in her lap and takes the cup. He sets the jug down and grabs a tablet.

“How about something easy, how about your name?” she frowns down into the cup.

“Which one?”

“The one you remember, the one you prefer, or you can choose a new one”

“I've been Alina Dubrovna since.....since the...since Hydra but they...Steve and Bucky call me Katherine, Kat...Kitty” he nods. “I want to be Katherine again”

“That's good”

“I don't know how” he gives her a soft smile and takes the collar.

“Remembering is a start” he stands and helps her put the collar back on. “And Steve and Bucky will help you with the rest, Steve helped Bucky when he was...”

“When he wanted to be Bucky and not the Winter Solider?” Banner nods.

“Okay for another question?” she nods. “How about your date of birth” she shakes her head.

“I don't remember” she reaches up and plays with the bell.

“That's okay, we can come back to it, your parents names?”

“Sarah and Joseph Rogers” she answers automatically.

“What'd your father die of?”

"Mustard gas. He was in the 107th Infantry, like Bucky” Banner nods and smiles.

“And your mother?"

"TB” he nods again and looks to her.

“Anything else?”

“My brother, Steven Grant Rogers” she smiles a little. “He's Captain America, isn't he?” Banner sees then, how remarkably a like the two twins are, all that's missing is the blonde hair, with her hair pushed out of her face, their features are so similar, though she needs plenty of sleep and food, to get back to normal and healthy, that's his job, Sam will help her with her memories and the Hydra that remains in her brain and Bucky and Steve will be there for moral support. “Can I...Can I see him?” Banner smiles at her again and stands already moving for the door.

“Captain” she can hear movement on the other side as the door closes again.

…...............................

Steve and Bucky stand and move towards Bruce as he leave the medical room.

“She's fine, she's awake, it's going to take time...lets concentrate on getting her body healthy first, let her heal, eat, drink, sleep” Bruce looks to Bucky. “Don't push her, I know you two were close...but for now”

“I know, I understand, can we see her?” Bruce looks to Steve.

“She wants to see you” Bucky's face falls, Steve squeezes his shoulder. “It's just cause we were talking about what she remembered of her family, of her parents” Steve heads passed them and into the room, Bruce turns to Bucky. “Give them time to...rebond are brother and sister, okay?” Bucky nods and slumps back into his seat, he just wants her back.

….............................

Steve laughs sitting next to Katherine, she smiles back at him.

“I can't believe you remember that” he tells her taking her hand. “I mean.....I'm glad that you do just...please don't repeat it to anyone”

“The great Captain America used to be afraid of peas”

“Kat” he whines and sets his forehead on their joint hands, tilts his head and looks up to her softly. “Please don't tell anyone” she chuckles and squeezes his hand. “I've missed you laugh” their smiles turn sad. “I'm sorry, I should have looked harder for you” she shakes her head.

“Steve” she tugs on his hand. “Come here, baby bro” he chuckles and shakes his head standing up, she moves on the bed to give him space.

“By only three minutes” he grumbles lay next to her, Katherine lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

“It wasn't your fault, I was on my way home from work and I wasn't paying attention, there was four of them” she turns her head to look at him. “They sent four men after one woman...I”

“It's okay” he smiles sadly at her and takes her hand in his. “Did they...Did they hurt you?” she shakes her head.

“Not the way you are thinking” she points out. “I tried to fight back, gained a few bruises, split lip” she shrugs. “Had worse over the years” he pulls her closer, she may be the older of the two but she is the smaller one now. “It's weird” he looks to her.

“What is?” she groans trying to wrap her arms around him, he chuckles.

“I can't....reach” she teases and he pinches her side. “Ow!” she laughs then groans as it pulls her stitches. “Real ow” Steve pulls back.

“I'm sorry, Kat”

“It's fine..just sucks” she groans.

“Thank, by the way” she looks to him. “For coming for me and Buck” she smiles. “You could have escaped on your own and left us...probably wouldn't have been shot, twice” she smiles.

“You're my brother and he is.....was....” she whimpers.

“Hey, hey, Kat, what is it?” she shakes her head. “You can tell me anything”

“I'm scared, Steve”

“Of Bucky? He won't ever hurt you on purpose”

“No, I know that, it's just....everything, everything is going to change now, Hydra will know that I am here...”

“I won't let them hurt you ever again, Kat, I promise you that” he kisses her head. “Now, rest, get some sleep” she nods against his chest. “Love you, Katherine”

“Love you, Steven”

…....................................

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky waits, he tries to be patient, he's giving Steve and Katherine their time to.....bond again, but he just wants to see her, to see she is in one piece for himself, so he paces the lab outside the medical room, Darcy settles on a stool behind him and watches a little amused, Jane is hunched over her microscope, still, Stark it throwing blueberries at Bruce who looks of Katherine's test results. Stark starts throwing them at Bucky.

“Sit down, Frosty, you're giving me a headache” Bucky glares at Stark. “Look, we get it, you are excited your girlfriend is alive and still smokin' hot and you can't wait to jump her cause it's probably been what....ninety years? And you want to see if it is as good as you remember it” Bucky is growling now. “But seriously...she can barely remember her own name so...” Tony ducks just in time as a crumpled chair is thrown his way. “I'm taking that out of your allowance Gramps!!” the medical room door opens and Steve steps out rubbing his eyes, he had been sleeping, Bucky notes and he softens, the two of them used to do that when they were kids, Bucky would often turn up and find the twins curled around one another sleeping.

“Who's yelling?” Steve mumbles, Darcy smiles looking at the disheveled Captain America looking like a toddler who had been woken from his nap all that's missing is a blanket and a teddy.

“Awwww” she draws out leaning on the back of her chair. Steve, Tony, Bucky and Bruce give her a look and she sighs. “Come on, Jane” she pulls the female scientist up. “Let's go see if thunder thighs is free” Jane looks around noticing the tension and nods letting her assistant lead her out of the room. Tony turns to Steve.

“Frosty is as patient as Point Break on poptart morning, let him see the crazy cat lady then we can maybe get some work done without listening to him pacing around” Tony moves back to his computer and drops heavily into his seat, Bruce sends the two soldiers an apologetic look and turns back as well, Bucky looks up at Steve who sighs and shrugs. Bucky walks past him and into the small medical room where Katherine is sleeping.

...........................

_She doesn’t know how long she is there. All she knows is that her days are spent training, both mentally and physically, and she’d lost count of time long since. Had it been weeks? Months? Years? She couldn’t possibly know. HYDRA had dragged her out two times each day to do obstacle courses and other exercises to strengthen her up. It hurt and is exhausting. Worst part is, if she refuses to comply, they’d beat her. She might as well have said no; the pain would’ve been the same. They also made her sit in a chair and attach her to many clear-looking liquids injected into her body by IV drips. Sometimes, it stings, and she cries as she screams. The HYDRA agents and doctors didn’t care though. They just wanted her to be successful and the best. Repeating her ritual of screaming,_

_“Steve! Bucky!” as she was tossed into the room, she cried and shivered as she came face to face with her newest threat._

...............................

Bucky watches her sleep, a small crease marking her face between her eyes.

“Bucky” she whimpers twisting and turning in her sleep. She's having a nightmare....about him, his heart sinks as he moves closer to her.

“Katherine” he leans closer to her, he needs to wake her carefully or she might have an episode. “Katherine” he calls gently touching her hand, the muscles in her arm clenching and unclenching, he rubs his fingers along her arm trying to coax her awake. “Kat...Katherine”

.................................

When she wakes it's to someone calling her name softly and a weight on her arm.

“Katherine, come on, wake up” she groans and turns her head to the side. She fights against the grip and the weight disappears, she sits up and glares at whoever it was that woke her up. “Sorry” Bucky apologies stepping back. “You were having a nightmare” he rubs the back of his neck as she looks over him. He frowns back at her. “Urm..do you...do you remember me?” he asks carefully. She pushes herself up and back on the bed.

“You're James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th Infantry” he smiles. “Bucky” his smile widens as he pulls a chair closer to her bed.

“Yeah” he reaches for her hand then hesitates, she cocks her head and closes the distance taking his hand in hers. His entire body relaxes as he pulls her hand closer to his chest. Finally. She turns her head and watches him as she runs his fingers across the skin on the back of her hand. “Katherine” she raises her hand to his face and he closes his eyes as she runs her fingers across his cheek and into his hair. A few tears escape the corners of his eyes.

“It won't be the same” she tells him softly. “As before...” he nods. “We are both different” he opens his eyes to look at her. “Winter Soldier” he closes his eyes again as she pushes his hair back from his face. “And tomorrow I might not remember” she whispers and he nods, again.

“I will help you” he scoots closer to her. “Steve will help you, we're with you...”

“Till the end of the line” she whispers, he smiles at her.

“Yeah, doll, always” he reaches up to her face and gently touches her cheek. “Get some more sleep” she nods and shifts herself on the bed.

“Will you stay?” she asks already half back to sleep.

“'Course I will” he takes her hand as it drops from his face, he cradles it gently to his chest as he watches her sleep. “I love you”

....................................

When Bruce clears her from the medical room she looks more healthy, Bruce, Bucky and Steve had been 'fattening' her up with meals every few hours, they all know that with the serum she needs to keep her intact up, probably why she was so skinny to start with, Hydra hadn't been feeding her properly, Stark complains about three super soldiers, a speedster and a god that will eat him out of house and home but he says it with a hidden fondness for the group of misfit heroes. Steve doesn't want to push Katherine so they put her on the floor with Wanda and Pietro, though they both know that if Katherine was to have an episode they are to run away and fetch one of the super soldiers or Thor as they would probably be the only ones able to stop her. Plus they thought she find it easier to have other females around seen as Darcy spends a lot of her time with Wanda in their apartment as well and where Darcy goes so does Jane, usually when she is not with Thor. Anyway...Bucky grumbles wanting Katherine to stay on their floor but he sees the logic behind putting her with Wanda.

............................

Wanda pulls Katherine into a hug which the feline remains stiff for, Pietro, Steve, Darcy and Bucky stand near, ready, just in case, not that Darcy could do much, though her fingers curl around the taser in her pocket, she took on a god she can manage a super soldier that is almost a cat, she's got this.

“It'll be great having you here”

“It's not like I had a choice” Katherine grumbles moving and jumping up to walk along the back of the sofa with ease. Wanda watches as she slinks down and onto the cushions, she pokes her head up again. “Do you think I can go back and get my things?” Bucky and Steve look to her then share a look.

“We'll have to ask Fury but I don't see why not” Katherine cocks her head.

“He is the man with the eyepatch?” Wanda nods and Katherine looks away from them to get comfy on the sofa. Darcy moves to lean over the back of the sofa.

“Do you want something to drink? Eat?” Katherine looks to her.

“White Russian, no ice, no vodka... hold the Kahlu” Bucky frowns behind them. 

“So....Cream?” Darcy smiles at the feline and nods.

“That I can do that” Darcy answers and heads towards the fridge. She returns to Katherine with a glass of cream and sits next to her. “You're not so bad, Cat lady” Katherine smiles at Darcy who grabs the tv remote. Steve and Bucky share a look, that's not a friendship they saw coming.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Steve glances around at the abandoned psychiatric hospital with a frown, it had been that long since he had been inside and it creeped him out even then, Bucky at least knows what to expect inside, Katherine stands between them with her arms over her chest, wearing her suit, she had refused to leave the tower without it, said she felt safer, though it is starting to be a tight fit seen as they keep feeding her.

“Why here?” Steve asks, Katherine glances up at him.

“I don't know....when I first left Hydra I was in Russia and I was kind of on autopilot, I don't really remember getting to the States but this was the first place that felt.....familiar” she grabs the empty duffle at her feet and throws it over the fence. “I don't have a key so...” she looks to Steve and smirks. “Hope Mr Patrotic is fine with B and E” Bucky snorts a laugh as Katherine steps back before taking off at a run and volting over the fence, landing in a crouch, she stands and looks back at Steve and Bucky raising an eyebrow, Bucky doesn't hesitate in joining her, Steve looks around before following after them. Steve lands at her side as she grabs her duffle and pushes open the door just a crack so she can shimmy in, Steve and Bucky follow only just squeezing in after her, the whole place is cold, dark, smells dead. Bucky and Steve follow her silently as she moves through the halls and into a large room, there is a fire in the centre of the room and in front of it a tiger fur with pillows and blankets, she moves to the corner where the small safe sits. Bucky moves to the small bowl of trinkets on the side and rummages through them, each item is of course feline related, even if none of them seem very expensive, he pauses on a small blue box, he carefully opens it, a soft warm smile etched onto his lips at the contents.

_Bucky lays with Katherine's head on his chest, his hand in hers and held above them so he can play with her fingers._

“ _I love your hands” he tells her smiling against her neck and dropping her hand to wrap his arms around her. “But there is something missing from them” she tilts her head up to look at him._

“ _What?” he smiles wider at her and reaches into his jacket. “Buck?” she sits up to watch him as he holds the blue box out to her as he sits up as well._

“ _Katherine Selina Rogers” she bites her lip as he open the box. “I could list everything about you that is perfect but we'll be here forever” she smiles. “I can’t imagine a life without you in it and I want the rest of it to be with you as my wife....” he smirks at her. “Will you marry me?” she smiles wider and throws her arms around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist to keep them both upright. “Is this a yes?”_

“ _Of course it is”_ Bucky blinks and looks down at the ring box in his hand, Steve looks over his shoulder.

“Is that?”

“My Grandmothers ring” he states.

“It was in a box of my thing Hydra had” Katherine explains. “I grabbed it as I escaped” she shrugs throwing the now full duffle on the floor. “There was that” she points to the ring. “And a bag, figured it was what I had on me when I was taken” Bucky holds it out to her and she shakes her head. “It's yours” she closes the lid and pushes it back to him, Bucky tries not to read into that rejection too much. She turns and grabs the bag. “Okay, that's everything” she looks around the room and sighs. Steve glances to the pillows and blankets.

“Do you not want to take them with you? Might make the tower more....comfortable for you” Katherine looks to the rugs before nodding, Steve moves to collect them up.

.........................

The next day is a bad day, Bucky and Steve are on their way to breakfast when Pietro speeds in carrying Wanda who has a small cut on her head. The two soldiers immediately know what is wrong, they rush up the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator, Tony's Winter Soldier protocol would have snapped into place for Katherine the second the twins were clear, they reach Katherine's floor as Thor does, he throws Cap his shield and the three of them make their way to the door. Steve with his shield in front of them and Thor with his hammer at his side, Bucky's arm plates whirl and they share a look before Steve nods, the door swings open and the three of them step into the room. Suddenly, she jumps up and onto Steve, rolling around him so she is on his back, her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist, he is big, she's fought bigger. His hands grab her arm trying to pry it from his neck.

“Kath...ine!” he tries to break through the haze he knows she is facing. Catwoman is now in control and he knows Katherine will be fighting to get back through.

“Katherine,” Bucky is behind them....behind her, causing her to turn around so quickly that Steve goes with her, he drops to his knees and she unwraps her legs from around him giving her more leverage. Bucky looks to Steve who is turning a lovely shade of purple. When his eyes shoot up to meet Katherine’s, his pupils are wide, but Katherine’s are cold and unflinching. She is shutting down again. Slowly walking to her as to disable her, she throws Steve aside, he gasps and coughs getting his breath back as she approaches Bucky, he holds up his hands to show he is not armed, she lunges, he ducks and now Steve is back on his feet....he lunges for her as well, but she spins around to see him lunging for her, narrowing her eyes, she side-steps and kicks out sending Steve crashing into the wall with the force like lightning. Bucky’s eyes widened even more (if that is possible), and he makes sure her attention isn’t on him now, before turning to kick her into her side, sending her flying. Okay, yes, he feels guilty, but it wouldn’t kill her, would it now? She flies… but then, she somehow shoots her feet out in front of her, bouncing of the wall and landing with a smooth roll. Slowly standing up, she glares at him, her eyes having intensified into a far more inhuman state than normal. Okay, crap. Now he screwed up and he can’t do anything about it. She proceeds to kick him into the chest, and he staggers back at the force. Damn, can she kick. Not the point, though. Steve has also slowly gotten up, clutching his side as he pants.

“Lady Katherine!” Thor yells trying to catch her attention, he knows not to hurt the smaller Rogers sibling. Bucky dodges a series of her punches. “You— You have to stop this now!” But no. Catwoman… has clouded her systems. She’s snapped, shut down, whatever you may call it. But now, she has no grip on herself, although the Katherine on the inside is begging her body to stop. She has no control and her training is taking over her. Bucky gets his arms around her pinning her arms to her side, Steve, Thor and he share a look, they hate to do it but she really needs a nap right about now. Steve approaches her carefully, she throws up her legs and kicks out and sends him backwards. She manages to slip free of his grasp and with quick moves, she dodges Steve's oncoming punch and socks him in the stomach, then throws him down the hallway towards Thor. She watches as Steve flies to his target, which the target unfortunately dodges by a hair. Damn it. Bucky comes at her, this time lunging and tackling her down to the floor. They both come down with a large crash. He pins her arms, and her legs begin squirming until he pins those too.

“Goddammit, Katherine, snap out of it!” Katherine. Everyone is calling her Katherine. Is that her name? No, her handlers called her Catwoman. But then again, Katherine seems to be more of a reasonable name than Catwoman. Maybe, just maybe it is her name. And maybe she recognizes these three men from somewhere, but now, it won’t come to her mind. It just won’t. And it frustrates her to great depths that they are so close, yet so unrecognizable. Letting out a pained scream from the way her head is now buzzing with a headache, Bucky watches her sadly, eyes full of understanding, Thor and Steve relax a little as Bucky releases her wrists and her hands fly straight to her head as she grimaces on the floor.

“Get her into containment” Stark's voice comes through FRIDAY, Bucky sighs and moves to Katherine, he rolls her over and snaps thick cuffs on her. Her heart still thumps in her ribcage, and her head still has a slight buzz of a headache. She feels defeated, and her shoulders slump as he yanks her to her feet.

“I'm sorry” he tells her as he leads her towards the elevator.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

They lock her in a cell. It is a big cell, one with thick glass walls and a huge steel frame. It looks as if it is meant to sustain something far greater than her, the sterile walls that aren’t glass give her slight chills. She sits silently in the centre of the square room, cross-legged. Her gaze is empty and cast down to the floor. Suddenly, the door slides open smoothly to let in Steve. He gives her a small smile that fades just as quickly it had shown up. Then, the door slides shut again and he leans against the glass, eyeing her quietly. After moments of still silence, he quietly asks,

“Do you know me?” Katherine finally lets her gaze travel upwards, taking him in.

“You are Steven Grant Rogers” she pulls her knees up to her chest. “And I'm sorry” she looks up at him, she's been crying and he wants to move to her, to comfort his sister but he has to be sure this isn't a trick. “I hurt Wanda...” she sobs.

“She's fine” he tells her. “She's not mad” she presses her fingers into her head. “What happened?”

“I don't even know” she whimpers. “I was walking with Wanda towards the kitchen, she was talking about going shopping...and then I...I was in here” she plucks at her shirt sleeve and Steve crouches in front of her lifting her head.

“It's okay” he brushes his thumb across her cheeks brushing away her tears. “We can get past this”

“What if I hurt someone else?” he pulls her closer and kisses her head.

“It's okay” he rubs her back, letting her rest against him. “Everything will be okay” she wraps her arms around her brother and cries.

.....................................

It's Bruce that notices it first, Katherine would disappears for hours during the day and though FRIDAY assured them she was still in the tower it didn't stop everyone from worrying, especially the two super soldiers, it isn't till Bruce spots her one day, during one of those hours that all his worry disappears that everyone settles their worry. The human feline had grown on him, she was under his care for her health and he spends a good few hours a week with her. He finds her curled up like a genuine feline on the windowsill in the stairwell, Bruce had taken to the stairs after the elevator doors had opened to reveal Darcy and Pietro, and Bruce was not going to suffer through their flirting. He pauses on the stairs and glances up as he catches the small sound of her bell twinkling as she shifts slightly, he smiles, it's a rare sight to see the former Hydra asset so vulnerable as she naps, bathed in sunlight.

"You do know you look like a kitten when you do that?" he says. She cracks open one eye to look down at him, he leans on the stair railing and smirks up at her. She sticks out her tongue back.

"Shut up" she grumbles and tucks her head back away under her arms, Bruce chuckles as he heads up the stairs to the communal living room, most of the others are there including a pacing Bucky.

“She's fine” Bruce tells him, Bucky looks to him. “She's sleeping” he nods behind him. “In the stairwell” Everyone turns to look at him before Stark, Wilson and Lang fight to race to the stairwell to see. It doesn't take long for Katherine to stroll back in wearing a scowl, which she aims at the doctor, he smiles apologetically as she moves to curl up on the couch with Steve who wraps an arm around his sister, Bucky visibly relaxes and takes his place at her side. Tony, Sam and Scott follow behind her, Tony now sporting a nice three pronged scratch across his cheek.

…..............................................

Bucky is watching tv sat beside Steve and Peter, who reads a journal, Sam sits across from them with his nose in a book and Stark sits in one of those weird bean bags they had gotten in for Pietro and Peter, Stark had claimed it instead. They each notice the thundering noise heading towards them, each of them passing it of Thor but Bucky can hear her, Katherine. Bucky glances back towards the doorway to the living room. The door pops open and he can just make out her white hair streaming behind her as she barrels in and then stops in the middle of the carpet. Wide-eyed, pupils huge, and panting. Steve and Bucky stand already on alert, fearing the worst, Steve pushes Peter back behind him when he stands to watch.

“Kat, you alright?” Her head jerks and she skitters - no other word for it - round the bar behind them and suddenly dives. Dives, literally dives, through the air and out of sight. The thwap confirms her contact with the floor. She pops up after a few seconds, her grin wide, a mouse pinched by the tail between her fingers.

"Got it!!!"

"You - were chasing - a mouse?" Stark whispers, not trusting himself to keep his laughter in, Sam's not having such luck, the sentence comes out choked. Steve and Bucky stare at her, slack jawed, wide eyed, Peter smirks. Katherine's smile disappears a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she frowns.

"What?"

"You – Catwoman - were chasing - a mouse."

"If you laugh I swear to god I'll delete every episode of Next Top Model you've recorded" she threatens Stark with a snarl.

"It was cute!" he protests as she leaves the room, the mouse squirming between her fingers. Sam and Stark's laugh follows her out the room. Steve and Bucky share a look before joining in, Peter shakes his head and follows after Katherine.

“I'll make sure she doesn't release it into your bed, Tony”

…......................................

Katherine walks into the room seeing Bucky stroking the head of her cat.

“Sarah” Bucky looks to her.

“I'm sorry”

“Her name” Katherine moves towards the cat sitting by Bucky's arm as he leans on the counter. “She's an Egyptian Mau, the rarest of breeds. Temple cats. It's said that Maus have special powers” Bucky smirks.

“Like popping out of nowhere? I've noticed”

“Among other things” Katherine responds pulling Sarah up and walking out the room again.

.............................

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine strolls into the kitchen to find Steve picking up his shield as Sam pulls on his wing pack, Bucky looks miffed.

“Look Buck, we'll be back by morning” Steve looks to Katherine as she moves to perch on the counter, they share a smile. “I know you hate being left behind but you are still recovering” Katherine's attention fades, she now watches a small red dot move across the floor, her pupils dilating and shifting to that of her feline ones, Bucky and Steve continue to talk but Sam seems to notice her attention shift, the super soldiers notice but only when she bolts off the counter and pounces on the light. Sam goes wide eyed and starts chuckling as she chases the light around the floor. Growling in frustration when she can't seem to grab it. Bucky growls in annoyance.

“Stark, cut it out!” Katherine bounds up onto the counter with ease and pounces on the light in front of Steve, she cries out when she lifts her hands to find them empty. “Stark!” Steve grabs her arm to stop her from following the light.

“Kat” she looks to him, wide eyed and feline and he has to stop himself from gasping. “It's Tony winding you up” she is panting but does calm down her eyes flickering back. “Do you feel the need to chase the dot?” she shakes her head, smirking away, Steve smiles at her and kisses her head. “You going to be okay tonight?” she nods.

“I'll have Buck” she looks to him and smiles, Bucky reaches up and brushes her hair behind her ear.

“Sure will, Doll” she smiles wider at him and the two golden oldies see a glimpse of the old Katherine shining through. Sam clears his throat and nods towards the elevator, Steve nods.

“Behave....both of you” he points to Bucky who smirks back.

“We make no such promises” he teases leaning on the counter next to Katherine who chuckles. Steve shakes his head fondly as he and Sam head into he elevator. Bucky turns to Katherine when the elevator doors close. “You want something to eat?” she looks to him and nods.

….....................

Unfortunately Bucky can't cook and neither can Katherine for that matter, they both stand in the centre of the room staring at the blackened kitchen whilst FRIDAY puts out the fire.

“Oh, Steve's gonna kill us” Katherine mumbles to herself, Bucky smirks and pulls her closer to him.

“Nah, we'll tell him it was Pietro, kid's always setting shit on fire” he whispers to her and she smiles. “Tell you what, go get changed meet me in the communal kitchen in ten minutes and we'll go out for food” he kisses her head and leaves as she heads towards her bedroom.

…........................

“Where should we eat?” Katherine asks leaning on the kitchen counter watching Bucky pulls his jacket on.

“I dunno... you like sushi?” she smirks back at him.

…...................................

A waiter comes through a beaded curtain, passing Bucky and Katherine seated nearby, drinks before them. The curtain rattles after him, distracting Katherine.

“So, other than training with Natasha and counselling with Wilson, what've you been up to?”

“Me? Oh. Not much. You know, sitting around the apartment, watching television, Peter's been helping me to catch up with things” As she speaks, she involuntarily bats like a kitten at the swinging curtain. Bucky tenses, it's not that he hates Peter, he's just jealous the boy has a better relationship with Katherine.

“Really?”

“Is that so hard to believe? What about you?” he shrugs.

“The usual, training, small missions, they still don't trust me much”

“Well no hope for me then” she tells him, he looks to her and shakes his head.

“More hope, you are Captain America's sister, good runs through your veins”

“Hydra runs through my veins” she corrects. “I'm surprised they haven't arrested me yet” Before Bucky can reply a Japanese waiter places a huge tray of sushi between them. “Guess I went a little crazy ordering” Bucky smirks.

“It's the serum” he tells her. “Plus it's on Stark so...” she smirks. “Order away” During the following, Bucky meticulously mixes soy sauce and wasabi, uses chopsticks, etc. Katherine simply peels the fish off the rice and pops it in her mouth, as if eating potato chips, then licking her fingers like a cat licking its paw. Katherine tilts her head.

“Is this a date?” she suddenly asks, Bucky chokes on his sushi and looks to her, swallowing.

“No...no” he shakes his head. “I mean...unless...” she smirks all Cheshire like. “Do you want it to be a date?” Katherine looks down at her outfit.

“I would have dressed up if it was...” Bucky looks to her and smiles.

“Perhaps next time” she smiles warmly at him. “You want that toro?” Bucky is already reaching for another piece of sushi – with lightning reflexes, Katherine grabs his hand to stop him – he looks up at her, smirks. She backs off with a smile.

“No no, it's yours” She eyes the fish hungrily as he eats it.

…....................................

Bucky and Katherine walk close together, near the water.

“Gonna have to get back to the tower, or they'll think we've run off back to Hydra”

“Do we have to?”

“Afraid so, plus you never know who's hiding and waiting to pounce, I mean I would hate to go back to them and I know you probably feel the same” He's staring right at her now. Katherine looks away. The sun disappears beyond the horizon and night starts to settle. Bucky pauses, standing close. “Sorry. Seems like all I can do is talk about Hydra” Katherine spins on him, a glint in her eye.

“So stop talking” So saying, she throws her arm around his neck, the other around his back, pulls him close for a kiss. Bucky takes only a moment to respond -- it's a good one -- until – her claws involuntarily emerge, tearing right through his shirt and an inch down his back – Bucky jerks away, looking back over his shoulder –

“Ow!” Katherine clutches her hands to her face, horrified at what she's done, starts backing away.

“I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me, I -- I've got to go” She's on the run. A moment later, the surprised Bucky pursues, rounding a corner...

“Kitty, wait...” But she's already vanished.

…..........................

He finds her sitting on the Brookyln Bridge, her legs dangling over the edge and her head resting on the metal, he sighs and sits beside her. He reaches over and takes her hand in his, she tries to jerk it away but he just pulls back till she gives in, letting him rest it between them.

“You didn't hurt me” he tells her softly. “I was surprised” he shuffles closer to her and brushes her white hair back from her face. “I'm okay” he tells her touching her cheek. “I promise” she sniffles and glances to him.

“Are you sure?” he nods and brushes the tears away.

“I know your scared” he moves so he has one leg behind her, the other hanging off the ledge, he tilts her head to face him. “I know” he gives her a reassuring smile. “You are more like the old you now but in this....super soldier body with all these talents and where the Hydra asset knew how to control them...Katherine doesn't” she nods. “We just need to train you how to control those sides of yourself” he holds out his metal arm towards her and she takes it to run her fingers over the metal plates. “It took me a while to learn how not to crush something with this” he turns his palm up and wiggles his fingers, she smiles and slips her own hand into his and he gently squeezes. “Before I moved into the tower I would have just crushed your hand” he turns their hands over. “See” she shuffles closer to him.

“Can you feel anything?” he shakes his head.

“No, Stark's working on it...” he shrugs and she moves carefully, closer, so she can rest her head on his chest, he relaxes and wraps his arms around her. “Maybe one day soon” he kisses her head. “You want to go back to the tower?” she nods.

“In a bit”

“'Kay” he mumbles resting his head on hers, his metal fingers playing with the end of her hair.

...........................

Outside the Avengers Tower, the grey light of very early morning engulfs the trees. They sway in the wind, their leaves blowing every which way. A few droplets of rain splatter against the window spanning the length of the wall. Katherine glances at the clock behind her, it reads 2:37. Sighing, she presses a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose. Her eyes are heavy, so heavy, but closing them only makes it worse. The noise. All the noise. Thunder rumbles through the building, followed by a quick crack of lightning. Beyond that is the never ending hum of miles-away traffic. And within the tower, a snores, moans, tears. She can hear all of it, all the time. The ice in her whiskey clinks against the glass as she reaches for it, then nestle back into the couch. She presses the cool surface to her cheek. Sometimes it helps, the cold. Cryo sounds like a dream to her, though maybe that’s a callous thing to think. It doesn’t surprise her when footsteps settle in the doorway, though she can’t see who it is. She doesn’t need to. That gait, the sound of of him slinking along, his painful politeness almost a sound she can hear by now.

“Bucky,” She greets, she's met with a gentle snort of breath through his nose.

“Nothing gets by you, huh?”

“Not a thing.” She wonders if he notices the wryness of her comment. “What are you doing up?”

“Oh, I, uh…” He stumbles over the words, stepping over to a cabinet. She hears it open, the crinkling of the coffee bag. “Thought I would get some gym time in.” It’s her turn to snort, brows furrowing at the absurdity of his statement.

“At 3am?” she finally turns to peek over the sofa to watch him. His back is turned to her, shoulders broad and tightly packed into his grey shirt. It clings to his muscles, and she rolls her eyes away, to anything but him.

“You’re one to judge. You’re awake, too, Kitty.” He turns around, resting against the counter with his arms crossed as his coffee brews. “What’s got you drinking whiskey at 3am?” She turns away from him, toward the window as the rain pelts it harder now.

“Nothing gets by you, huh?” She redirects his own words back at him. The sharp, chalky sound of a coffee mug being pulled from the cabinet grates against her ears, then the slosh of coffee pouring.

“Want to talk about it?” he asks delicately, politely. She isn't sure there’s anything to really talk about, but some company would be nice if her body won’t let her sleep.

“Okay.” His feet whisper on the floor. Outside, thunder rumbles again. Bucky sits beside her, a spear of lightning making his blue eyes almost glow iridescent as they fall on Katherine, shining with concern. He’s close, really close, his knee almost touching hers as he crosses one ankle over the other knees. He quirks a brow.

“I’m all ears.” That stupid puppy dog smile. Katherine turns away, twirling the glass in her hand. The ice clink, clink, clinks. The liquid is viscous within, a sheen like gasoline lingering on the surface.

“I can’t sleep,” She concedes “It’s been days”

“Days?”

“Since the storm started...three days” She focuses on the rain outside, sweeping through the trees, and avoid Bucky’s worried look. Somewhere, many miles away, an ambulance blares through the streets.

“And whiskey helps?”

“I hoped. But here we are.” She finally turn to face him, and there’s something so soft in his gaze. It makes her want to turn away again. He nods slowly.

“Well…I’m not actually going to the gym.” Katherine laughs softly, biting her lip as she glances towards his bare feet.

“I gathered that, unless you typically train shoeless and in your pajamas.”

“What can I say? The suit can be constricting.” He smiles down at her. There’s a lull in the conversation, and it’s not unfriendly. Bucky gulps his coffee, and the rain is soothing.

“I can hear everything,” She tell him, and he glances questioningly at her. “It’s why I can’t sleep.”

“Your enhanced hearing,” he clarifies, to which she nods.

“Several miles away, there’s been a wreck. A few minutes ago, the ambulance arrived on the scene. A woman. She fell asleep driving. They’re putting a neck brace on her as we speak. Natasha is in bed reading; she’s turned the page twelve times since you sat on the couch. Tony is snoring—loudly, Pepper can't sleep beside him. Wanda and Vision are talking, quietly. Pietro is watching pornography. Clint is in the gun range with his new bow, Thor is snoring and cheering in his sleep whilst Jane curses at him, Bruce is still in the lab, Sam and Steve are talking in the gym, Darcy is watching....anime, I think that's what she calls it. You woke up an hour ago. I heard you cry out my name, and then lay there—maybe deciding whether to sleep or get up, maybe deciding something else.” She glances at him, afraid of what she’ll find there. “It’s the third time this week.” Bucky’s eyes are very serious, and he exhales.

“Wow.” Now she's done it.

“I’m sorry,” she says quickly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or pry… It’s just, I can’t tune it out—God, I want to—and when you listen to someone long enough you try to figure them out. Their habits, their feelings, what they’re thinking in that very moment.” She glances away from him. Maybe she's already said too much. Bucky takes another drink of coffee.

“I can’t imagine. What helps you sleep?” She laughs darkly.

“Before…” Before the tower. “Honestly, sleeping pills, lots of sleeping pills” She glances at him and then sets her whiskey glass on the table, her fingers icy in its absence. It's watered down now and she has no stomach for it anyway. “I'm just......screwed up” That tenderness is back in his gaze and she isn't sure what that look means.

“I think we all are in our own ways” he places the half empty coffee mug down and reaches for her hand, rubbing soft circles into the back of it. She watches his fingers move. “Before....” he tugs her closer. “You used to say you couldn't sleep....”

“Without you” she finishes, he nods.

“Maybe I could help you sleep?”

“Maybe” She concedes and then he is pulling her into his arms as he lays back on the couch. His skin is so warm against hers. She settles into his embrace. His heart pounds under her ear, heartbeat slightly more elevated than usual. His muscles envelop her, holding her in place against his strong chest. He smells like aftershave, something metallic and something distinctly Bucky, familiar. “Mm,” she mumbles into his shirt. Nothing has felt this good in a long time. Even if she doesn't sleep, she doesn't don’t mind staying here for a while. Bucky chuckles, the rumble low in his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” she sighs against him. His fingers rub circles against her back, and outside the rain falls in a steady rhythm.

“Sorry if I snore.” He sounds sleepy now.

“Don’t worry. You don’t,” she says closing her eyes. “You never did”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Katherine's lip trembles as she holds tight to Bucky's shirt. Why had he waited until the night before to tell her he is being deployed? Why couldn’t he have told her sooner so that she could have made more of their time together? The love of her life is leaving tomorrow for war, and he may never come back. The thought shakes her to her toes, a numbing chill crawling along her extremities._

_“I…” She starts, she wants to beg him to stay, beg him to run away with her, to somewhere he would never have to leave. “ I need you, though..” Tears tumble down her cheeks as she raises her eyes to his._

_“I’m sorry..” he whispers, voice cracking slightly as he wills himself to steady it. His beautiful eyes glisten with tears as he stares down at her, trying to remain strong as he holds her in his arms. “I have to, you know I do. I have to help stop this war, and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He lovingly pushes a stray curl behind her ear. “I’ll write every chance I get, I promise I won’t leave forever.” She fights back a sob at his promise._

_“I love you, Bucky”_

_“I love you too, Kitty. Don’t ever forget it.” He leans down and presses his soft lips to her tenderly, trying to push away the sadness and pain he’d caused her. He’d waited so long to tell her because he couldn’t figure out how, he never wanted to hurt her. It wasn’t until tonight he realized he didn’t have any time left._

_“I want you to stay.” She mutters weakly, nuzzling his neck, taking in his scent._

.....................................

After her last dream Katherine couldn't get back to sleep, she had to smother her cry of distress into her pillow before she left the darkness of her room behind and stalked her way towards the communal floor below, she needed empty space to clear her mind.

......................................

Stark frowns at the surveillance feed before moving closer and smirking, their little Kitten is playing in the gym, he glances to his latest project and smirks harder before pressing the coms button.

“Kitten” she tilts her head on the camera to look at him. “Will you come to the labs? I made ya something” he watches as she turns from the punch bag, only then does he realizes their are claw marks all over it and sand leaks from him. “Damn super soldiers breaking my punching bags” he grumbles pushing back towards the project.

..........................................

Katherine walks towards the lab, cautious, she's gotten to know Tony since she arrived and she knows he rarely does anything nice to be nice, he usually wants something back. The lab doors open with a hiss as she enters and glances around for Tony.

“Back here Kitten!” she follows his voice to find him in a small room off the back of the lab, he pokes his head out as she approaches and smiles wide, a set of googles on top of his head, looking like a truly mad scientist. She tilts her head at him and he smiles disappearing back into the room. “Come Kit Kat” she rolls her eyes at yet another nickname, she walks into the room and leans in the doorway, her eyes widening. “What do you think?” Stark raises his arms at the room.

“Tony” she starts looking around.

“It's a cat jungle” he bounces on his feet. “Balance bars, rope swings, hammocks, that window up there catches the noon sun and you can bring in blankets and pillows and what not for your nest, aaannnnddd” he looks to where Sarah now sleeps. “Where the hell did you come from?” he states as Katherine chuckles.

“She does that” she walks into the room and jumps up onto one of the bars, balancing along the top. “Thank you” she looks down at Tony who smiles back.

“Well you've decreased terminators episodes and our in house flag of independence is happier which makes for more enjoyable missions, Spidy has been picking up tips from you on fighting, makes him less of a liability, so I thought to do something nice back...” he shrugs and waves as he leaves the room. “Enjoy” Katherine smiles as she swings herself up into one of the hammocks where she abruptly curls up.

......................................

Most of the Avengers gather for breakfast, they all seem more accepting of Bucky now that Katherine is around, or maybe it is the lack of his Winter Soldier episodes that have them feeling more relaxed. He sits with Steve and Sam as Thor helps Wanda and Natasha bring out the plates of scrambled eggs followed by Pietro who balances a tray of coffee in his arms, Stark enters pulling his sunglasses down and kissing Pepper's cheek before sitting next to her, Bucky looks around the table.

“Where's Kitty?” Wanda glances to him.

“She wasn't in her room, I checked before I came down” She tells him as she hands Bruce an orange juice.

“Thanks” Bucky looks to Steve who shrugs.

“She'll be around somewhere” Tony chuckles and claps his hands pulling them apart after to show a video feed.

“She's in her den” he states and they all look to the holoscreen. They can make out Katherine's white hair hanging over the edge of one of the hammocks, an arm hanging over the edge and resting on Sarah who is curled up underneath her. Peter runs into the dining room with his bag over his shoulder, he grabs a slice of toast as Tony closes the screen.

“I am so late” he mumbles running around the room.

“Don't forget T'Challa will be here later” Pepper shouts after the younger boy who disappears again. Bucky looks to Steve.

“T'Challa will be here?” Steve shrugs. Pepper looks to Bucky.

“He heard about our newest....recruit” she diplomatically puts. “He would like to meet Miss Rogers” Sam snorts.

“He dresses up as a cat...she is part cat....I can see the reason” The others all chuckle. Pepper looks to Steve.

“Perhaps you should talk to her first, I can put together a file on T'Challa, Darcy?” the girl looks up from her plate of bacon. “Will you take Katherine shopping? I saw her wardrobe and it consists of borrowed clothing from each of you, if she is staying, and I assume she is” Pepper glances to Steve and Bucky with a smile. “She'll need a full wardrobe” Tony pulls out a credit card and hands it to Katherine as she walk into the room and towards them.

“Kitten” she glances to him. “Here” she frowns at the card but takes it. “You and Darcy are going into the city, shopping”

“Why?” she frowns and cocks her head.

“Because right now you are wearing Pietro's shirt and Natasha's trousers, it's time you have your own things, knock yourself out” she looks over the card as she moves to sit next to Bucky, he smiles at her. Wanda jumps up and disappears into the kitchen. Bucky touches Katherine's arm gently and she smiles kissing his cheek. Wanda returns and places a bowl in front of Katherine who smiles.

“Thank you”

“Smoked salmon from Alaska” Pepper tells her with a smile. “It's nice having someone else to buy it for, it seemed a waste getting it in just for myself” Bruce shakes his head.

“We should be encouraging her to eat something other than fish” Katherine pulls a knee to her chest.

“I eat sushi” she points out and Bruce sends her an unamused look.

“Fish and rice, where is the fruit and veg” she scrunches up her nose and hisses, the table chuckles. Bucky wrapping an arm around her waist chuckles into her hair. She smiles up at him as she reaches for her bowl.

.....................................

Bucky is snoozing when Katherine returns, she bounces into the communal living room followed by Darcy, Wanda and Natasha.

“Bucky!!!” he jolts out of his half awake states and looks around panicked before his eyes settle on Katherine as she jumps over the back of the sofa and drops next to him, practically on his lap.

“Hey, doll” she smiles up at him, all bright eyes and right there he sees the old Katherine. “How was it?”

“New York is sooo big!” he chuckles as Darcy groans behind them.

“She wanted to go everywhere” the younger woman groans setting down the shopping bags and leaning against the counter. “We are not all super soldiers” she teases and Katherine smiles at the girl.

“I'm sorry, it's just been that long since I just....walked around the city” Bucky kisses her head and smiles giving Darcy a thankful wink behind them. Katherine needs someone easy going like Darcy to keep her moods lights, especially when Bucky is feeling less than perky. Natasha picks up a few of the bags and looks to Katherine.

“Come on, I will help you put these away and find you something to wear for later” Katherine perks up.

“What's later?”

“I'll tell you, come on” Natasha leaves and Katherine looks to Bucky before kissing him quickly and following Natasha, Bucky reaches up and touches his lips whilst Wanda and Darcy smile.

..............................

Natasha and Steve keep Katherine busy the rest of the afternoon and Sarah follows Bucky around, it's not that he hates cats, he just doesn't see why it follows him around, he keeps glancing back at her, the cat happily plodding after him.

“It's a great honor” Bucky looks up at T'Challa who eyes the cat. “They aren't known to be the most friendly of breeds” T'Challa crouches and Sarah plods along to him, brushing up against his hand. “Maus are a very rare breed, descended from the sacred cats of ancient Egypt” he smiles at the cat. “How is it that you've got one here?”

“She's Katherine's cat” T'Challa smiles and stands up, Sarah weaving between his legs.

“This woman is more interesting then I first thought, if she has a Maus trust, it's nice to see you again, Sergeant Barnes”

“And you, your majesty”

“Formalities are not needed, I am here as a friend to the Avengers, T'Challa will do...Where is your feline friend?”

“Steve's just talking to her, to explain who you are” T'Challa nods as Pepper approaches, her heels clacking away.

“Your Majesty” T'Challa nods and follows Pepper, Sarah following him swatting at his heels, he glances down amused at the cat, Bucky smirks following them.

..................................

T'Challa is in awe of Katherine, the two of them sitting together and talking like they have known one another for years, Bucky sits with Steve close by, the Winter Soldier green with jealousy, Steve finds it amusing that his friend still acts the same around his sister as he used to, whenever a man would show her attention Bucky would become this wound up pit bull ready to snap, even though it would be obvious that she had eyes for no one but him, Steve smiles and pats Bucky's arm as Katherine and T'Challa stand, T'Challa's assistant setting books and print outs on the table in front of them, Steve and Bucky stand, intrigued now, T'Challa smiles as Bucky looks over them, settling his eyes on a hieroglyphic of a figure half-feline, half-female.

“The cult of catwomen dates back to Ancient Egypt, where felines were first domesticated” Sarah suddenly leaps onto the table, T'Challa smiles and plucks the cat up and setting her on the chair beside him. “Excuse me, Sarah” T'Challa pulls a drawing of the Temple of Bast forward. “The temple of the Catgod, Bast. A Persian army destroyed it in the fifth century BC. Legend has it that the priestesses became the first catwomen. The cats they'd worshipped – Sarah's ancestors -- each gave up one of its nine lives to bring them back from the dead” He pulls a book forward showing Medieval witches with their cats. “In the middle ages, cats and catwomen were regarded as evil. Nonsense, of course, witches were just single, independent women who broke society's rules......There were reports of a catwoman a few years back on the East Coast” T'Challa smirks at Katherine who gives her best innocent face, Bucky chuckles and touches the small of her back. “Like many, she turned to a life of crime -- but apparently she's _disappeared_.” T'Challa teases.

“How many have there been?” Steve asks.

“No one can be sure. I've found references scattered through history, but catwomen tend to lead solitary, secretive lives. Hard to blame them, it seems most were murder victims” T'Challa glances to Katherine. “Including you” she looks down at the print outs.

“Kat was murdered?”

“Most likely...but because of the super soldier serum and the feline DNA, I am guessing Maus DNA brought her back from the dead....and Catwoman was born” Bucky growls and pulls Katherine closer. “Probably what Hydra were hoping for” T'Challa looks to Katherine. “My people, the people of Wakanda have admired the Catwomen for many many hundreds of years, if you need anything, Miss Rogers, do not hesitate to ask” he smiles at her. “Perhaps a teaming of Black Panther and Catwoman would be on the table in the foreseeable future” she smiles back.

“I would love that”

“Your majesty” his assistant calls him away.

“Good bye Catwoman”

“Bye Black Panther” she waves a little back as he leaves, she turns to Steve and Bucky and smiles. “I like him” Bucky kisses her head before looking back to the books.

“You really died?” Steve asks sadly looking over his sister. She cocks her head thinking.

“I must have....T'Challa said”

“He said most....most were murder victims” Bucky points out. “You might not have died” the plates of his arm whirl as he clenches his fist. “Someone might not have....” Katherine moves to him and wraps her arms around his waist, his arms rest on her back and kisses her head keeping her close as he plays with the ends of her hair.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky had been sleeping better with Katherine in the tower, better not the best, some night he still wakes from nightmare and though he has to console himself by looking in on Katherine, to make sure she is still there and that the last few months hadn't been a dream, before he slips back into his own room, only this night it is different, he wakes in pain, a sharp, stinging, longing in his chest, his hair slick with sweat, he needs more than just to see her tonight, he slips out of the bed and changes his sweat covered shirt before leaving his room and heading to the floor below his and Steve's and heads towards Katherine's room. He doesn't knock, he just slips in quietly and watches her as she sleeps. Her white hair sprawled across her pillow and her legs curled up to her chest. Bucky moves closer to her and she wakes, he mentally curses.

“Buck?”

“Sorry, doll” he steps back further, ready to escape, utterly embarrassed.

“What's wrong?” she sits up brushing her hair back.

“It's nothing, Kitty, go back to sleep” she slinks out of her bed and catches his wrist. He looks down at their joint hands and twists his wrist so he holds her hand instead.

“Talk to me” she whispers nuzzling into his arm, her free hand reaching for his shirt. “Bucky” she looks up at him and those blue eyes seem to glow in the dark, he leans down and kisses her head.

“Get back into bed” she looks hesitate but does slowly shuffle back slipping under the covers, Bucky moves around the bed and climbs in the other side, she turns and curls herself around him like a cat and his metal arm rests under her head, she doesn't seem to care. She lays a hand on his chest and his free hand laces with it. “I had a nightmare is all” he rests his head on hers. “I needed to make sure you were still here”

“I'm not going anywhere” she states back and it has him smiling.

“Get some sleep, doll” she curls tighter around him and moves her head to his chest, just like they used to.

..................................SMUT....................

Katherine wakes with Bucky's arm tight around her middle and his chest flush against her back, he is awake, and nuzzling into her neck. She reaches down and takes his hand.

“Morning” he mumbles into her neck.

“Morning” she smiles snuggling deeper into her pillow before turning around to face him. Bucky reaches up and brushes her hair from her face before tracing his thumb along her jaw. He missed mornings like this, mornings where he would wake up beside her and see that look in her eyes. “I'm going to grab a shower”

“Okay” she kisses him before slipping out of bed, Bucky rolls over and slips his hand under the pillows only to pull out a knife. “Kitty?” she turns to him as he holds it up, she shrugs.

“Hydra”

“Yeah” he mumbles slipping the knife back under the pillow. She sighs pulling out a change of clothing. “I've missed you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, I've missed you too” he looks to her and smiles sadly, he stands and moves to stand in front of her, his fingers brushing over her neck and jawline. “I am here now”

“I'm not letting you go ever again” he brushes his nose over hers before he kisses her, tipping her head up so he can deepen it, he backs Katherine up against the desk and then helps her sit on top of it. “If you want me to stop, just say the word and I'll stop” Katherine reaches up and drags him down by the lapels of his shirt. Before he can react, she crushes her mouth to his. She draws him closer by hooking her legs around his waist.

“If you don’t keep going, I’ll say many words,” She shoots back, fighting a smile, Bucky cards a hand through her hair.

“Fair enough,” he mutters, nipping at her bottom lip playfully.

“Bite me.” It comes out more as a demand than as a request, and Bucky’s eyes widen fractionally, but he seems willing to comply. He reaches up, fisting a handful of Katherine's hair into his fingers and tilts her head back. His teeth sink into her throat causing her to shuddered violently. The sharp sting of the bite merely heightens her pleasure.

“Is this okay?” Bucky asks anxiously. She lets out a breathy laugh as she kisses his jawline. His stubble scratches at her lips a bit. This is really happening. Bucky's warm, rough palms slides under her shirt. It is hard to decide if she wants to live in the moment or take advantage of the opportunity. Bucky decides for her when he tugs her shirt over her head. Finally. One less thing between them and that special kind of bliss. His hands cups her breasts.

“Bucky,” she hisses. His thumbs brush over her nipples. Under the light touch, they harden. Bucky watches her reaction carefully as he pinches the tender skin. Her back arches, pushing her breasts further into his hands. He squeezes, marveling the weight of them in his palms before sliding down her stomach. His hands come to a rest at her waist and his gaze locks with hers. His composed demeanor is gone, replaced with a passion she had not seen in years.

“These need to be gone,” he announces, tugging at the waist of her shorts. Within seconds they are on the floor, leaving her in only her panties while he is still fully clothed. He presses against her, the sensation of his clothes on her bare skin is a sweet torture. Bucky takes a moment to drink in the sight of her, dewy-eyed and breathless in front of him, practically begging for his touch, for his body. Then his fingers wander down to Katherine's thighs. There he pauses. Instinct takes over; Katherine parts her legs for him. Bucky smiles in satisfaction and gives her what she desires. Bucky strokes over the fabric of her panties, inhaling sharply.

“Touch me properly!” She complains, immediately regretting it when he tilts his head, his eyes glinting. Without delay, he tears her underwear away from her body and nudges her legs further apart. His mouth resumes its devotion to her throat. He slides a finger over her folds and groans into her neck appreciatively.

“So wet for me, god Kitty” he growls teasingly, slipping the digit inside of her. She digs her nails into his biceps. It is hard not to rock her hips as much as she wants to. Bucky slips in another finger, relishing in the whimpers that escapes Katherine's lips when he scissors them. The pads of his fingers stroke over that special spot, bringing her ever closer to the edge. But then he snatches away her pleasure just as quickly as he had brought it. Katherine opens her eyes, ready to either beg or reprimand. She stops short when she sees him pop his fingers into his mouth. His lips wrap around them greedily. “Still delicious” Without warning, he rolls his hips against hers. If he doesn’t do something soon, she is going to scream. He must have sensed her need, because he moves to the bed. Dropping her down he begins to remove his own clothes. She can't help but drink in the sight of his nude body. The scars that hadn't been there before, he looks away from her angling his metal arm away from her.

“Buck” she sits up and reaches for his arm. “Let me see” he sighs, keeps his head down as he turns to her, her fingers gently glide over the jagged, angry looking scars of his arm where flesh meets metal. She walks her fingers over the flesh as he watches her, reaching up to touch her neck gently. She looks him in the eye as she moves her hand down his metal arm and takes his hand to pull him closer as she moves backwards so he is kneeling over her. She starts tracing down his chest, reveling in his warmth. His breath hitches when she curls her fingers around his cock. Bucky grits his teeth as she begins to stroke his length. When she gives a particularly firm jerk, a bead of precome dripping over the head. She swipes at it with her thumb. It is time to return the favour. With a smirk, she pops her thumb into her mouth, encountering a slightly salty flavour.

“God, you still drive me crazy,” he breathes, closing his eyes. She blinks up at him innocently.

“What are you going to do about it?” He dips his head in order to kiss her deeply. It isn’t nearly enough. She aches, needs, burns for more of him. Sucking in a deep breath, her nails score down his back -not hard enough to leave marks, but enough to make him squirm. His mouth leaves hers in order to trail down her throat. He nips at the skin along the way until he reaches her hammering pulse. Apparently, he really likes the reactions he gets from kissing her there. “Bucky, I need you,” She moans, hiding her face in his shoulder. Without waiting for his reply, she pushes at his chest so that he is pinned beneath her. Of course, if he really wants to, he can reversed the action. He seems to be okay with this new position. Katherine braces her hands on his stomach, rubbing the pads of her thumbs over his skin.

“You doing okay?” Unable to formulate a response, she nods. Slowly she rocks down so that his cock rubs against her clit. A wail of longing bubbles from her lips. She is so close, so very close to coming apart that it is enough to drive anyone mad. She repeats the action, making his cock slick. Bucky shudders in pleasure and squeezes his eyes shut. It is becoming increasingly difficult not to come. Katherine whines, frustrated. His eyes flick open. “Shh,” he soothes, grabbing her wrist and pressing his mouth to her palm. He arches upwards, his length teasing her folds. Gripping her hips, he slowly enters her, all the while making sure she is okay. She hisses in a breath through her teeth once he is fully inside. He pushes himself into a sitting position, changing the angle of his thrusts. Katherine lets out a soft cry as Bucky nips at her throat. “You have no idea how much I have missed this....missed you, God Kitty” he whispers against her skin. Breathing laboriously, she lifts herself up until he is almost completely withdrawn from her body before sinking back down his length. A low moan builds in her throat but is caught there when he juts his hips up into her. Bucky is far too talented for his own good. His touches brings her ever closer to her release. As he slides in and out of her, he intones his praises into her skin. “You feel so good. Mine,” he murmurs. Brushing his damp curls off his forehead, she presses her lips to his. “Mine” He rocks his hips up. She whimpers as she squeezes around his cock.

“Bucky, I’m -god…,” She trails off, biting her lip. He is driving her absolutely crazy and she is loving every minute of it.

“You’re what?” he teases. He wraps her legs tighter around him. “Are you going to come for me, Kitten?” Clenching her jaw, she attempts to look at his face. His expression is one of pure lust and love. She scores her nails down his back. Bucky increases his pace. With one final moan, she buries her face into the crook of his neck,. After a few slightly erratic thrusts, he joins her in ecstasy. Bucky’s lips part as he sucks in a sharp breath. He slumps back into the pillows, breathing hard, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. Tenderly, she flicks it off with her finger before rolling/falling off of him. She curls against his side, feeling immensely sated. This is probably the first time in a while she’s felt this great before noon. Bucky’s arm serves as a decent pillow. He bends it so that he can play with her hair while she catches her breath. “I love you” he tells her turning to look down at her as he pulls his arm out from under her to use to lean on, he strokes across her skin and to her collar where he smiles. “God, I love you so much” he cups her jaw as she looks to him with equal amounts of adoration. She reaches up and takes his hand pressing her lips to his palm.

“I love you too” she pulls him down for a kiss. “And I'm sorry” he frowns and shakes his head. “For all the times I kicked the Winter Soldier's ass” he laughs and presses his forehead to hers.

….................................SMUT END...................

Bucky makes the mistake of taking Katherine's magazine away. Her hand swipes out, curled into claws, nails trailing thin red lines over his hand.

"You scratched me!" he says, indignant.

"Be a man about it," she says lazily, snatching her magazine back glancing over the top of it at him a sly smirk etching onto her lips. "You know you love it really." She purrs, he does, he smirks back and nuzzles into her neck, she laughs,.

.....................................

Tony enters the library looking for Katherine, smiling when he spots her, his head having to tilt upwards.

“Kitten” she opens an eye to peak down at him. “I made you a whole jungle and you want to sleep up there?”

“I was talking to Clint, he must have left when I fell asleep” she's lying on top of a bookcase in a twisted, awkward position. “You were looking for me?” he nods.

“A present arrived from Wakanda” she raises an eyebrow before springs down gracefully. Tony shakes his head amused. She stretches her limbs languorously, licks her lips. She flexes her claws and rolls her neck.

“Lead the way” She walks next to Tony, and he notes how feline the lines of her body are when she moves, sleek and stealthy, if he didn't know she was there he wouldn't hear her. She stretches her arms over her head as she turns with him into the living room, her eyes widen and she almost squeals before running towards the gift. A grand piano. She throws herself over the top and hugs it. Tony chuckles. She closes her eyes and inhales, she always loves the smell of a piano. Tony leans in the door way.

“Well.....what are you waiting for....” she glances to him before smiling wide and sitting on the bench pushing up the key lid. She shifts till she is comfortable before she starts to play. “FRIDAY” Tony whispers. “Play this in every room there is an Avenger or adjacent in”

...............................

Bucky and Steve who are in the gym look up at the music now playing through the room, Bucky smiles and looks to Steve. The two of them booking it out of the room and towards the living room.

................................

Tony glances behind him as the others enter the room, most in awe as they watch Katherine play, her fingers flying over the keys. Bucky looks the most serene. Steve folds his arms across his chest and smiles warmly.

“What is it?” Clint asks.

“Vivaldi's Winter” Bucky answers.

“Our mother's favourite” Steve adds. “Kat played it at the funeral”

“It's beautiful” Jane states leaning into Thor's arms. Wanda smiles.

“She really is talented”

“She could have been a star” Bucky states sadly before moving to sit next to Katherine, the feline smiles as watches her play, like he used to.

................................

Bucky brushes his fingers through Katherine's hair as she lays with her head in his lap, the cat, Sarah curled up in the space between her and the edge of the sofa, on her other side, Steve sits with her legs over his, Wanda, Peter and Pietro sit on the floor in front of them, they all jump a little as the elevator opens to reveal one Nick Fury who looks over the mismatched group.

“Katherine Rogers”

“I'm sorry” she states looking to Fury. “About breaking into your apartment” he waves her off.

“I am aware of your situation, and you did give the files back” she nods. “I am actually here to welcome you officially to the Avengers” Fury steps closer and holds out his hand. “Catwoman; Avenger” she smiles a little and takes his hand. “You and the Winter Soldier will make for one formidable team; not to mention the two of you and Captain America and the possible pairing with Black Panther”

“Thank you Sir” she responds tearing up a little. “This....you have no idea how much this means to me” Bucky takes her other hand as Steve squeezes the hand he holds.

“I have an idea” he nods to her. “You have a few days before you will get your first mission, supervised of course, but I have faith you will be a encouraging edition, Miss. Rogers”

“Thank you” he nods again and leaves, she smiles and looks to Bucky who leans closer to kiss her.

“You are an Avenger” he states against her lips. “Catwoman” her smile widens as she throws her arms around his neck. “I love you” he kisses her again as Steve shakes his head.

“I love you too” Katherine tells him, Steve and Bucky share a look over her shoulder before Bucky pulls away to drop to one knee. “Buck?” Wanda smiles and claps her hands together.

“I know I have asked you before but seen as that was...what 70 odd years ago” he teases and she smiles. “I figured I owe it another go” he takes her hand gently. “I love you” he pulls the same ring he gave her the first time. “Probably more today then I did before, you are...extraordinary...beautiful....sweet” he kisses the back of her hand and holds up the ring. “Will you marry me?” Katherine looks to Steve who smiles brightly at the two of them, he gives her an encouraging nod and she looks back to Bucky.

“Yes” he smiles and slips the ring on her finger as he straightens up and kisses her, Wanda cheers and hugs Pietro as Peter claps Steve on the back. Katherine is filled with warmth as Wanda hugs her hand congratulates her. She has a fresh start, a new beginning, she has her twin, her family, she has Bucky, her first love and who she knows is her soul mate, she has the Avengers, and she is now finally free.

 


End file.
